Twin Flashes of Konoha
by darksider82
Summary: Minato survived. Naruto not jinchuriki but still has whiskers (Bolt/Himwari). Naruto/Yugao pairing with slight Tsume/Minato on the side. Minato survived as mentioned and people need to shape up and wise up as things are shifting in the shadows of the Elemental Nations. Gore, Language and maybe lemons ahead
1. Chapter 1

The Twin Flashes of Konoha.

Naruto/Yugao

"Speech"

" **Jutsu and Bijuu"**

'Thoughts and mindscape'

 _Own Nothing._

 **Chapter I: Invasion**

Screams of pain ripped through the night sky as Namikaze Kushina's contraction hit. Minato's brow gleamed with sweat as he forced his chakra into the seal adorning his wife's stomach which contained the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The seal was battered from the last time she had given birth seven years ago to her eldest son Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto at this point in time was in one of the shelters of the Uchiha Complex on the far side of the village, with his childhood friends Uchiha's Itachi and Shisui. Mikoto and Kushina were very good friends during their active shinobi days and still were as were Fugaku and Minato. Both parts of the respective couple's husbands were on teams with their opposite wives. Minato Namikaze, Mikoto Uchiha and Hizashi Hyuuga and Fugaku Uchiha, Kushina Uzumaki and Dan Higurashi.

"One more push Kushina-Sama, he's crowning." Called Sarutobi Biwako, wife of the former Sandaime Hokage. She had assisted in the birth of Naruto and now she was assisting in the birth of Namikaze Hantei. It looked like Hantei was going to look more like his mother whilst Naruto looked like a carbon replica of his father aside from whisker marks and slightly taller.

Then everything went downhill, a secret alarm started to blare in the hideout and four of the eight ANBU crumpled in a spray of blood, as they fell back and blood erupted from their torn open throats. Biwako, held Hantei close and just managed to backflip out of the way as a kunai slashed where her throat would have been. Then he appeared, he was about 5'10, wearing hooded robes that concealed his body with the only a kunai being visible and a bright orange mask "Hand over the jinchuriki or you all die."

Minato vanished in flash of yellow, he grabbed Biwako, Hantei and Kushina and vanished again before the masked could react. **"Fire style: Room purge."** Called one of the ANBU unleashing a tidal wave of fire chakra at the masked man who had waltzed through several layers of seals on a whim.

The masked man cackled and faded from view only to rematerialize behind a young Hatake Kakashi "You…" He didn't finish his sentence as suddenly he was whisked away in a streak of yellow, he landed like a cat and stared down Namikaze Minato.

" **Hidenjutsu: Fuuinbunshin!** Foolish Hokage…Now don't try anything hasty. You only have one shot to kill the right one, remember what happens if you get the wrong one?"

Minato eyes flickered between his two foes and launched his kunai. It cut through the air like a knife and he vanished. **"RASENGAN!"** Shouted Minato as his second signature attack slammed solidly landed on the back of his opponent's head.

"Too bad Yondaime that I'm a clone of a clone…Care to guess where I really am?" With that the clones fell apart as pure terror thundered into existence as the infamous Nine Tailed Fox appeared not far from the Village of Konohagakure No Sato.

( Konoha)

The moment the fox appeared, the klaxons began to blare. Shinobi both retired and active surged into action. Genin began escorting civilians into the bunkers before sealing the younger ones in as well and running for cover.

The Akimichi Clan, rushed out of their clan compound in a wedge formation forming on Akimichi Chouza the fifteenth head of the Clan and as one they shouted **"BAIKA NO JUTSU!"** The Nine Tailed Fox was big but even it was going to feel the force of about two hundred miniature titans all armed from Bo-staffs to Tetsubo's. To a passer-by not many knew the difference but to a practioner of bojutsu the difference was simple. The Bo-staff was long and slender and the Tetsubo well it was a fancy bo-staff but shaped more like a club with metal spikes on it.

Bo-staffs hurt against unprotected flesh but Tetsubo strike leaves nothing but a smear of red wherever they hit. They weren't the only clan to be striking hard and fast. The feral and fearsome ninja-dog trainer clan of the Inuzuka were also launching large scale attacks.

Meanwhile other shinobi from other clans were making themselves useful, the Uchiha were busy assisting the civilians into shelters before a few turned and fled to the sanctuary of their compound, a few however entered the fray utilising their mastery of **Katon** to provide suitable distractions of the fox.

The Hyuuga were not doing much apart from take up the slack of the Police Force as they were taijutsu hand-to-hand experts rather than jutsu users like the Uchiha. "We must hold the line until Yondaime-Sama arrives." Ordered the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen who stood with his two team mates and guarded only by two ANBU Black Ops members.

(Minato and Masked Man)

The masked man disintegrated into rubble as another version appeared. This one's levels of chakra were on par with his or perhaps greater "Your village is burning. Now destroy me or save your village?"

Minato's eyes crystallised and using even more speed that caught the masked man off guard had eight **Hiriashin** kunai held loosely in the gaps of his fingers and thumbs and launched them at astounding speed **"Kage Hiraishin Kunai no Jutsu."** Mumbled Minato before dissolving into a flicker of light.

The fight, if you could call it that was done within twenty seconds. As fast and intangible the masked man was, Minato was faster. Minato slammed his shin into the man's stomach activating a concealed **Keiyaku Fuuin,** Contract Seal which he had written onto a note which was stored on his pant shin with a **Concealed Contact Fuuin.** The masked man groaned in pain as the ground shook from the force of the kick and seals, if someone looked closely into Minato's steel cold blue eyes and looked closely, flecks of orange would have been detected.

At the time of his coronation, Minato had been studying under the toads to learn **Senpo** or **Sage Jutsu,** something that his son would later on come to master or had mastered in a different time line that had involved a protracted battle at this current point.

"You may have won this time." With that the masked man retreated. Minato couldn't react quick enough he vanished to a safe house, grabbed his haori and Hantei "I'm going to seal the fox inside Hantei…Using the Eight Trigrams Sealing with the Death God Reaper…" Kushina pushed herself to her feet.

"I'm going to help you Dattebane." Kushina stated through gritted teeth. Minato tried to push his wife back but she got to her feet, her clothes shredded. Minato groaned as he grabbed his son and wife and they vanished to fight the Kyuubi.

" **Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu!"** Yelled two people as two toads; one magenta and the other purple landed with an earth shattering boom on the fox.

The Sandaime grinned, the Yondaime had arrived and bounded over to the toads. "Hold him steady Bunta, Hiro."

"We'll do our best punks…Wait! What are you doing!" Rumbled Bunta but the Yondaime wasn't listening as he summoned an altar. The ground cracked as Jiraiya joined him.

"Minato, I'll do it…Hantei and Naruto are going to need the pair of you." Minato looked at his sensei "I'm Hok…" He didn't finish as Jiraiya incapacitated his second student and apprentice "Noble minded…" Jiraiya to was taken down as Sarutobi arrived.

"It's treason to attack your kage, foolish young apprentice. Biwako is dead, I won't live for much longer. I'll do it **KUCHIYOSE: DEATH REAPER SEAL!"** With that Sarutobi and Kushina sundered the Kyuubi in half and sealed half inside Hantei. As Kushina died she moulded a final hand seal **"Ninpo: Memory transfer no jutsu Naruto-kun.** When you find this seal, I'm dead my darling. I died sealing the fox alongside Sandaime-Jiji into your little brother. I know you'll find this hard to accept and understand but please my little fishcake look after your tou-san and otouto. I'm leaving you my knowledge of seals and kenjutsu. Be strong, be brave and don't come to me until you've lived a full life."

With that Kushina's eyes closed for the last time.

Across the village in the shelter huddled with Uzuki Yugao and Uchiha's Itachi and Shisui, tears fell from Naruto's eyes "I'll miss you kaa-san." He didn't know how he knew but he knew that his mother had died that night.

"You okay Ruto-chan?" Asked Shisui, a young genin.

"Kaa-san's gone…Tou-sans okay and Sandaime-jiji has also gone."

Minato and Jiraiya groaned, sat upright, leant back and jumped to their feet "MINATO!"

"SENSEI!"

"HOW ARE YOU ALIVE/THE FUCK SENSEI!/ KNOCKING ME OUT!" They shouted at each other. Minato sagged "I remember you knocking me out. Then heard something hit the ground."

"Sensei knocked me out. You heard me hitting the floor. Kushina-chan and Sensei must have sealed the Fox…" A soft wailing was heard and Jiraiya bounded over to Hantei with the seal clearly emblazoned on his abdomen.

Minato smirked "Single father of two and a Hokage. Oh boy."


	2. Chapter 2

The Twin Flashes of Konoha.

Naruto/Yugao

"Speech"

" **Jutsu and Bijuu"**

'Thoughts and mindscape'

 _Own Nothing._

 **Chapter II: Power Plays**

The village was more or less intact. Apart from a few training grounds that had been infected by yokai, some of the outlying housing had been demolished and a section or two of the wall. Along with about five percent of their total shinobi force had been demolished with a further five percent with varying degrees of injuries with an estimate of three percent making it back to active duty. It could be four percent but that would only be the case if Tsunade could be found.

At this point in time the Clan Council, Civilian Council and the Elder Council had convened in the Council Chambers "I suggest we elect Jiraiya-Sama for Hokage as Yondaime-Sama is dead." Called one of the Civilians from the Merchant District. His declarations were cut off as a kunai buried itself in his throat.

"Honourable Councils as Head of the Founding Clan Uchiha and on Yondaime-Sama's team, I protest that we are moving to quickly. No-one knows if the Yondaime is dead as we have only just dispatched the ANBU." Announced Uchiha Fugaku calmly. This caused an uproar amongst the council aside from the Elders who were calmly assessing the situation with analytical objectiveness that could only be achieved through years of experience.

There was a pillar of light and Minato appeared in the Council Rooms with Hantei in his arms. At his emergence Fugaku gestured to the Uchiha doors and Uchiha Mikoto appeared with Namikaze Naruto "Tou-san." Naruto called hugging his dad. Minato grinned "You're safe. Your mothers gone so its you, me and Hantei now." Naruto nodded "Kaa-sans gone but..." Naruto realised where he was, he had inherited both his parents mountains of chakra, at least six tails of the Kyuubi's for his own and above all his father's tact. He knew that he was a very tasty morsel to those of less morally bound simply because of what he knew. Yes he was the Son of the Forth but he was still a Seven year old boy.

Minato nodded "Grab Hantei and stay with Fugaku-San. This shouldn't take long." With that Minato swept up to his seat and instead of sitting at it, perched himself on the desk.

"I've heard rumours of my demise. Those who spoke them are sadly mistaken. We have taken a hit my honoured Council and because of the substantial hit we have taken I am using Article 3, Subsection D, Paragraph 4 of the Hokage Charter as created by Shodaime-Sama, Nidaime-Sama, Uchiha's Madara and Inari. We are at potential risk of attack and thus I am dissolving the Civilian Side of the Council until further notice."

The Civilian Council were in uproar "You can't!" Minato flared his KI at them "I can, will and have. If you don't you will be executed for treason." The Civilians gulped as they left Haruno Kizashi turned to the Yondaime "Yondaime-Sama do we still need your approval for civilian buisness."

Minato turned to the former shinobi "Kizashi-san it is still buisness as usual for the Civilian Council and their buisness but nothing to do with Shinobi buisness or Civilian imput for the village as a whole." Kizashi nodded and bowed deeply "Agriatou Hokage-Sama as a former shinobi I agree with your policy on turning it into wartime conditions."

"He's a good citizen." Danzo pointed out. Tsume snorted "He was a fine shinobi for a civilian. Damn shame he lost the ability to mould chakra...Is this everything Minato-san?" Minato nodded "Council reconvene's at 07:00, we have clan matters to deal with."

With that Minato summoned a shadow clone and both Minato's grabbed his last links to his wife and vanished. "That's what the **Hiraishin** feels like." Naruto said as he disengaged himself from his father's clone.

"What were you going to say about kaa-san?" Asked Minato as the pair headed upstairs. Naruto groaned slightly "Just that Kaa-san gave me all her knowledge on **fuuinjutsu** and **kenjutsu**." Minato stared "I want you to promise me that you'll not study the art of **Fuuinjutsu** until your summer holidays after this term." Naruto nodded "I'm off to bed."

The next morning dawned bright and early, Minato staggered around the kitchen making lunch for Naruto and Himself. Naruto was grabbing his gear for the academy whilst coaxing his little brother to drink so he could change his diaper. "Naruto, you're going to be late."

Naruto shrugged "Can I get a **Side Along Shunshin** from the ANBU? Just this once." Minato nodded "Only once. They're not meant to be your personal taxi service." Naruto grinned impishly "Then why don't you teach me it? It's not a hard jutsu to do I mean."

Minato grinned at his son "I'll think about. I honestly will think about it." Naruto nodded as Inu materialised grabbed Naruto snorted to himself and Naruto dissapeared in a whirl of smoke and leaves.

Naruto grinned, Inu was his father's remaining student. And the one cloesest to his age even though the gap was roughly eight or nine years but beggars couldn't be choosers. "Thanks for the lift Inu-niisan."

Kakashi grinned beneath his mask and he **shunshinned** away the moment Naruto entered the academy "Inu reporting for duty Hokage-Sama." Minato looked at Kakashi "Hokage-Sama? Really 'Kashi-kun? Is that all I am?" Kakashi gulped "Gomenesai sensei..." He was cut off by Minato chuckling at him "At fifteen years old an ANBU black ops agent and I can still pull that joke on you."

Kakashi shook his head "Sensei, please. Anything else?" Minato grinned "Just tell me when the councils turn up, whilst I get to work on this paperwork. Hantei woke up at ridiculous o'clock, I woke Naruto."

Seven AM came too soon for Minato's liking. The moment Konoha shifted to War effort, everything started earlier even the academy. It tended to start at nine. On the plus side it became much more practical and revolved around getting six jutsu into genin and giving the exams every four months. It was a risky move but if it worked the genin became very very capable.

This was the case for Naruto, he had been in his first year and it was much more civilianesque but now it was an utterly different ball game. Their first two sessions were PE and History the teachers had combined the two. Harry was fighting Inuzuka Hana in Taijutsu as the lecturer was giving them a condensed lecture on the founding of the Leaf.

"Kaa-san was awake early this morning. Earlier than normal." Hana said swiping at her friend. Harry nodded and danced out the way "Same with tou-san and it wasn't because of paperwork...Heck it's only been a day." Naruto's world spun with everything that had happened he was sure that it had been a week ago. The fact it had bee not even twentyfour hours made him stop momentarily as Ura Toji shouted 'Switch'.

The students were fighting in a line. Whenever the teacher called Switch, one set of students would move and he called Rotate the other line would move. Naruto moved and was now fighting Uchiha Itachi. "How's your father?" Itachi asked as he calmly blocked Naruto's head height kick, Itachi dodged backwards as he evaded a kick flurry. Naruto danced back away from Itachi, using a crude version of the Intercepting Fist which he had called the Mirror Fist. The difference between them was Naruto had put more effort into mirroring his opponent whereas Itachi used his sharingan to anticipate strikes.

"Lonely. It's only been a day but still." Itachi nodded "Shisui's father is the same...His mother got eaten by the Kyuubi, it would have been him but he had to save some trapped kinsmen who were exhausted from Chakra Usage and had nearly over dosed on solider pills. He then had to get Akimichi Matsu on her feet." Naruto winced, Akimichi Matsu was a powerhouse of a Akimichi Kunoichi. She had the plumpness of an Akimichi but that made up 5% of her total body weight. Aside from bone's the rest of her was pure muscle. She was also the daughter of the younger brother of Akimichi Choza's father. "Did she...?"

"She survived went gargantuan and took her No-dachi to the Fox...According to a third cousin, the fox sounded like a dog that had been kicked. Should have been funny if the fox wasn't so damn big." Naruto paid for the snort as he got a kick in the gut.

The next lessons were shurikenjutsu and maths. Same concept and that was how his days at the academy were going to be for the forseeable future. They carried on until three pm as the shinobi cadets collapsed to their knees their sensei gave them a thin smile "Welcome to hell gaki's. Welcome to hell."

(During Naruto's day at School)

Minato sat at his desk in the Council Chambers alone, doing some paperwork. He wasn't exactly alone, he had Hantei near him sleeping and some nineteen eyes watching him from the ceiling, walls, floor and hell one was even in his chair. It was a running joke in the ANBU Hokage Guard Division, there were ten squads in the division each squad with four men. Two squads in the Council Halls, Two in the Hokage's 'Black Room', One in his Office, Two for Walk Abouts, One for records and Two off duty and on call to be called on duty at any one time. All the squads rotated duty and everyone found that Council Halls, Office and Records were the dullest shifts but the best thing about Halls was who had 'Chair duty'. Chair duty was basically a pocket dimension built into the chair and the ANBU sat there and waited.

The current 'winner' of Chair Duty for the past Three Months of Hall Watch was 'Tori' or Bird or Mokuton no Yamato. The chair was made from Mokuton or Wood Style so it made sense for the Wood user to occupy it. The game to play differed every time but most commonly it was 'Short Kunai'. Similar to Straws but one kunai was shorter than the rest and it was best out of three. All the kunai came from fresh boxes opened in front of all competitors, yes come to think about it ANBU had a lot of time on their hands.

The first one to arrive was Inuzuka Tsume carrying a young Kiba or rather Kuromaru was carrying Kiba. "Early, Tsume-san." She spun around, kunai in her hand only to get one knee when she realised she had drawn her weapon on her kage "Don't worry Tsume-san. You weren't to know. My condolences." Tsume bowed her head "Same to you Hokage-Sama."

"Minato please. We're the only ones here save for the eyes in the ceiling, floor, walls and poor Tenzo in my chair." Tsume chuckled it was a hearty one something you'd be more likely to here from a bloke than anything "I win that bet Minato-kun. About an ANBU being in a chair." Minato grinned as he remembered the bet.

"Minato, I want to give you a heads up. You're political power has been diminished with the loss of your wife and now everyone here is going to be trying to set you up with a suitor." Minato's eyes hardened "You're telling me this why?"

By now Aburame Shibi, Hyuuga Hiashi and the Nara-Shika-Cho trio "Because you utter idiot she likes you. Like your wife liked you. I swear, talented with jutsu, Kami's gift to Fuuinjutsu, Genius at being a shinobi but utterly hopeless when it comes to your feelings." Hiashi stated bluntly "Yes I can say this to your face because I call 'Team mate rites'." Minato nodded "All of you agree with this?"

Shikaku nodded "Minato just be lucky we didn't lock the pair of you in a room like when we kids. We heard you talking and Tsume brought it up, we're adivising you not because of the Elders or we have agenda's of our own which is a lie because we all do but they all stem from one cause..."

"...Protection of Konoha. Speaking of which Minato, I need to speak with you as Head of a Clan and Hokage." Said Fugaku emerging from the shadow's behind Minato. Minato knew he was there. He knew where everyone was because the moment he was told he was going to become Hokage, he had Kakashi litter all the rooms he would be in a lot of the time with **Tracking Tags, Hiraishin Tags** and several others.

Minato nodded "How important is it?"

"A Coup..." Those two words made everyone tense "I won't lose my village Fugaku. I've lost too much already. My eldest son has lost his mother, I lost my wife and my youngest won't know his mother. This is going to be first thing on the agenda..." A clapping was heard "Condolences apprentice mine and you have an agenda. So your organisation has improved."

"Only because you never taught me to be organised sensei. I'm going to need your help with work of a wetwork kind and needs to be accidental."


	3. Chapter 3

The Twin Flashes of Konoha.

Naruto/Yugao

"Speech"

" **Jutsu and Bijuu"**

'Thoughts and mindscape'

 _Own Nothing._

 **Chapter III: Chunin Finals**

The genin exams were taking place in Sunagakure no Sato, the Hidden Sand Village. Home to the Magnet (Jiton) Release, Scorch (Shakuton) Release and the Art of Puppetry and the former of home of Sasori of the Red Sands. Namikaze Minato, Subaku Rasa the Forth Kazekage and the second of the four Kazekage's to possess their prized Magnet release and the final Kage that was there was the Fourth Raikage.

Tension between the three kage was high. Even though the war had ended a little over eight years ago tensions were still bubbly due to the fact that Konoha had stepped the training of their shinobi. But for now they were at peace as they observed the final four in a fatal four brawl.

Naruto, was dressed much like his father when he was twelve in blue shinobi pants, black jacket with bandages around his ankles, knees with his kunai and shuriken pouches on his knees and his ninjato on his back. His opponents were Uzuki Yugao from Konoha and a fellow kenjutsu practioner.

Across were them were Nayoko from Suna and from what Naruto could tell Ninjutsu user. She was also an apprentice supposedly of someone from the diminished but still active **Shakuton** Clan, which either meant she had a kekkei genkai or a **Katon release.** Of all the clans in Suna the only ones most likely to have a **Katon** affinity were the **Shakuton.**

And the final opponent was a Shithouse of a genin. Easily in his 20's from Kumo. The guy looked like he could devour the three of them without breaking a sweat. The reason for this fatal four way was so prevent a Kunoichi from getting crushed by the Kumo genin. Another reason the Fourth Raikage had stated "The more fighters in the final will force them to use other skills rather than a select few like they would in a one on one match."

The three kages nodded. The jonin brought his hand down and the match again Naruto pulled out a smoke bomb and launched it into the middle of the area, promptly creating a diversion for him to vanish in a ripple of motion. Minato had finally relented and taught Naruto how to use the **Shunshin.**

 _Flashback_

" _Tou-san...Could the_ _ **Shunshin,**_ _be hypothetically used in combat?" An eight year old Naruto asked between laboured breaths. Minato processed what his son was saying and responded "Hypothetically. It IS a transportation jutsu akin to my_ _ **Hiraishin,**_ _but that is utterly different. No I will not teach you that yet. You must earn the right to learn that technique. Now again...I want you to tag me."_

 _Naruto forced his hands through the seals again and he vanished in a plume of smoke and leaves. Shisui activated his_ _ **Sharingan**_ _and he used to it to track the Hokage's eldest son. The boy was moving at an impressive speed._

 _Naruto launched forwards, but Minato swayed to his left. Minato had extended his senses and felt his son coming at him from three o'clock. Naruto watched and extended his senses, he altered his course and the next thing he knew. He had wrapped his arms around a shocked Minato. "I got you."_

 _Minato had tested Naruto and found that Naruto was a sensor in the terms of detecting bio-electrical impulses that controlled the human body. Upon testing his affinities found that Naruto was_ _ **Futon**_ _and_ _ **Raiton**_ _user and had consequently rummaged through the family archive and got Kakashi to give Naruto lessons on refining his_ _ **Raiton**_ _chakra whilst he taught Naruto how to refine his_ _ **Futon**_ _chakra._

 _The other thing that Minato appreciated about Naruto was how accepting he was of Inuzuka Tsume. Tsume and the Namikaze heir had come to an understanding that she wasn't trying to take over his mothers place and she wasn't expecting him to accept her fully. But the pair had become close and as result she had offered him the chance to have a ninken companion but he had declined but had asked if she could teach him out to enhance senses._

 _End Flashback_

Naruto appeared on the wall of the arena as the Kumo-nin Raiden charged out of the smoke, which shortly combusted into a fireball. Naruto and the Kumo-nin looked each other in the eyes "YOU'RE DEAD! **RAITON: ARMOR!"** Everyone looked amazed as lightning chakra erupted around the boy.

Naruto reached into his pouch and pulled several kunai and if you looked closely one could see faint seals trickling out of Naruto's jacket and embedding themselves on the kunai and the throwing knives.

"Quite possibly. Here. Dodge." With that he launched the knives and kunai whilst forming a unique hand seal **"Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Throwing Knife Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** The blades multiplied into hundreds and they shot towards the Kumo-nin who effortlessly caught two. The rest slammed into the arena floor and walls around and near Yugao and Nayoko. Yugao and Nayoko both caught a knife and kunai. Yugao's eyes widened as she dropped them but the seals were already on her.

"Why did you drop your weapons? That bad at using them?" Mocked Nayoko as she formed a **Scorch Orb.** "Nope. Just realised I've signed my loss if the Kumo-nin fails to take out my comrade as have you."

The kages stared at Minato "No. He doesn't know that technique. If he did would I admit to it?" During Minato's time as Hokage several things had been done. Aside from doing a massive conscription surge which he just repealed to bolster Konoha's forces.

He had created two new ANBU bodyguard squads consisting solely of Uchiha and began to try and ease tensions between the Uchiha Clan the village as a whole. One result of this was information from Fugaku detailing several of his clansmen who were planning a coup to put a Uchiha in the Chair. The coup as a result, never happened as Fugaku, Minato, a squad of Uchiha Police and ANBU snagged the conspiritors from their beds. The Uchiha had their eyes widened, yes they didn't like the fact that they had never been considered for Hokage. It was a bitter pill for them but the fact that Uchiha Fugaku and the Hokage managed to sit down and discuss this allowed for the Uchiha to return to the village as whole.

Minato even went as far to place Uchiha Nozomi, an extremely talent Kunoichi in kenjutsu and taijutsu and her twin Uchiha Raido one of the few **Raiton** shinobi in Konoha as his sons jonin sensei's alongside Uzuki Yugao and Sarutobi Shin as a genin squad.

Shin got taken out in the preliminary round against Aburame Juan. Juan was on his third genin take and simply outclassed the younger genin. Now the three kage watched to see what the young Blonde was going to do. **"Ninpo: Shisui's Dance!"**

This jutsu reverberated around the arena as Naruto dissolved into a flurry of leaves. The Kumo-nin looked around to see Naruto at one of the furthest kunai away from him.

Naruto's eyes widened as the Kumo-nin charged forwards, **Raiton** chakra causing him to move far faster than he thought possible. Naruto vanished again but reappeared his hands on the Kumo-nin's face and jerked the guy's head forward as he drove his knee into his forehead. The Kumo-nin staggered backwards from the impact of the strike but Naruto was already moving.

The Raikage nodded "Very good technique. **Shisui's Dance,** appears to be a string of very fast and powerful strikes on an opponent all linked by taijutsu." He observed as Naruto hit his genin with three elbow strikes to the head, two strikes to the side and finished with three kicks towards the knees. Naruto finished the Kumo-nin by thinly drawing blood across his neck "Proctor he's dead." He slapped a tag on the ninja and he suddenly erupted into a fountain of blood.

The Raikage bristled "He isn't dead. Naruto placed a massive paint tag on him and activated it." Explained Minato as the Kazekage spoke "My jonin would intercept a fatal killing strike unlike some jonin." The Raikage nodded and acquiesced the jab at his Village's rather half-hearted attempts to prevent death in the third round of combat.

The Kumo-nin left the stadium. Naruto unsheathed his ninjato and vanished in another **shunshin.** Yugao jumped backwards from the **steam murder** jutsu and was about to counter with a **water style: gunshot** when Naruto launched a **high speed head cleave.** Naruto had forgotten one thing, Yugao knew the **shunshin** as well as he did, she also knew his favoured style of getting the drop on someone with either a **clone barrage** or **high speed.**

Naruto cancelled the **shunshin** , slid under Yugao's attack only activate the jutsu again and to Yugao's eyes swore she saw faint bits of lightning appear around Naruto. Naruto flickered and tore down on the **Scorch Release "Raiton: Lightning jab!"** As quick as the Suna genin was she stood no chance when Naruto slammed into her with a flurry of 'Humming Bird' kicks. Like the rest of Naruto's kit, his clothes were covered in seals and his sandles were of no exception. They had seals for protection, durability, **futon** channelling and hidden blades concealed. Thus when he launched his jutsu the technique bit into the skin and paralysed the Suna-nin and Yugao charged forwards 'killing her'.

The two genin stared each other down...


	4. Chapter 4

The Twin Flashes of Konoha.

Naruto/Yugao

"Speech"

" **Jutsu and Bijuu"**

'Thoughts and mindscape'

 _Own Nothing._

 **Chapter III: Chunin Finals pt2**

Naruto and Yugao stared each other down "No funny tricks just **kenjutsu** and **sword ninjutsu**." She said pointing her sword at Naruto's throat, Naruto's sword was also in an identical position.

(Kage Booth)

"Why are they restricting themselves to only **kenjutsu** and **jutsu** they can channel through their swords Hokage-san?" Asked the Raikage, curiosity evident in his voice. Minato smiled slightly "My son possess incredibly dense chakra, denser than my late wife's and he possess all her skills and knowledge of **fuuinjutsu, ninjutsu** and **kenjutsu**. He could and would take his teammate apart with ease and they know it. Besides they want to prove a point. Mizugakure couldn't send a delegation for our standings but gave permission for us to grant promotions in their stead. They are known for **kenjutsu** , it is also to show that they wish to be the best and fight the best."

(Arena)

The fight began. Yugao brought her sword forwards in a strike to the midsection. Naruto, spun backwards showing incredible skill, courage or perhaps recklessness in leaving himself prone to potential dizziness. CLANG. Yugao's attack was deflected by a tanto. The kages up in the booth nodded at the Yondaime's heirs skill with a tanto and ninjato.

(Booth)

"Don't judge him any less than other shinobi based on his heritage." Minato stated not taking his eyes off the fight. "Not the Kumo way Hokage...In fact we hold them to a higher category." The Kazekage grinned "He deserves it from what I've seen. So far."

(Arena)

" **RASENSTRIKE!"** Shouted Naruto as he pushed his chakra through his sword and the chakra became visible. Yugao shrugged this was something Naruto normally did. Shisui-sensei and Raiga-sensei had taught the three of them; Naruto, Herself and Gekko. What surprised her was that the chakra suddenly began to rotate.

Naruto brought the ninjato at her chest, Yugao brought her blade up. The two blades didn't connect due to the coating of rotating chakra. The result was of Yugao's blade being sliced or more correctly shredded into two sections. Yugao's expression turned murderous and she began flipping through handseals **"Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!"** The fireball was impressive.

Naruto ran his hand along the blade, sheathed it and coalesced the chakra into a ball. "Kuso!" The fireball engulfed him, when it had died down the chargrilled remains of a **Chakra Bunshin** remained which vanished in a plume of smoke. **"Futon: Diatoppa!"** The sand in the arena was picked up as a the massive breath of wind flew at the grapette.

"You asshole! Breaking my sword." Hissed Yugao as they engaged in a rapid paced taijutsu fight. The jonin supervising the fight intervened the moment Naruto had flipped Yugao and locked her in a sleeper hold. "Winner, Namikaze Naruto."

All that was left was for the Kazekage to close the chunin exams and then the three kage's were to discuss out of all the fighters who deserved the chunin promotion. Naruto quickly vanished in a lightning bolt to get away from his irate team mate. The **shunshin** carried him outside the arena and he quickly melded into the crowd, being shadowed by two of Suna's Finest ANBU and two of the Konoha ANBU escort. "I know you're their Suna ANBU-Sans, Panda-Chan and Chamealeon."

"How did you?" Asked one of the Suna ANBU curiously. Unable to believe that his infiltration jutsu had been detected. "Very Important People, of all rankings beit the Daimyo, their family, visiting Kage and said Kage's family are generally given two of the best trackers, infilitrator and combatant ANBU coupled with the shinobi's own ANBU. Oh and I'm a sensor-nin, although I detect through bio-electricty via natural **Raiton."**

The ANBU nodded "What were you looking for?" Naruto grinned slightly "A blacksmith to get a sword made for a friend. I kind of broke hers." The Konoha ANBU nodded and chuckled slightly "That was a big no no Naruto. You do have her blade don't you?" Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll, he gotten the proctor to seal the blade away "I've got some fragments of the blade and the unbroken hilt."

The ANBU looked at each other "We're not going to get fired but a bollocking we most certainly will. We're going to have to blindfold you but we'll take you to a place where our **kenjutsu** users get their kit."

An two hours later, Naruto left blindfolded and in a scroll were two katana's. As he left, he felt a presence of what was initially a calm wind but the young Namikaze quickly realised was a tightly controlled type of windstorm known as a Derechod; a type of storm that used linear waves of hurricane force winds and thunder claps. "Ohayo, Hokage-Sama or is it Tou-San?"

Minato looked at his son and was well aware that his son could see him. "Are you an idiot or acting like one? Wandering off without telling your sensei's, or me what you were doing. In fact I want to know what you were doing." Naruto pulled the scroll out and chucked it to his father, who expertly opened and unsealed its contents "I shattered Yugao's sword...The one she got from her family that she was to use until she became a chunin. Under no circumstances she told me was it to be broken by friend unless in dire circumstances. So I helped her one of the few ways I knew. Tsume-kaasan told me, despite me not wanting a ninken like little brother that my team were my pack."

Minato nodded "I understand. You could have at least told me what you were planning instead of being left to be protected by two of my own ANBU and the two Kazekage-Sama left to observe you." Naruto nodded "I apologise dad." Minato grinned and pulled his son into a hug "I forgive you. But you're cleaning out the Inuzuka kennels. The ones that are used for potty training them for indoors for two weeks. One week of no pay as punishment being your father. One week at half pay as your Hokage." Naruto was encompassed in a yellow light and the next moment was standing outside his teams hotel room.

Naruto took a deep breath, knocked and entered.


	5. Chapter 5

The Twin Flashes of Konoha.

Naruto/Yugao

"Speech"

" **Jutsu and Bijuu"**

'Thoughts and mindscape'

 _Own Nothing._

 **Chapter IV: Chunin Promotions**

Naruto's bollocking wasn't that bad from his sensei's. **Shunshin no Shisui** and Uchiha Raiga gave Naruto a brief lecture on disappearing in the middle of a foreign village. Naruto nodded and admitted that it had been an unwise decision but had presented Yugao her katana back and explained that he went to get it repaired.

Shisui nodded "Still couldn't it have waited until it got back to Konoha?" The Uchiha asked. Naruto nodded sheepishly "I'd rather Yugao not get in trouble with her parents."

Shisui nodded, the Uzuki family were known to get protective of their own and property and If Yugao had come home with a broken sword the outrage would have been loud. So despite wandering off in the middle of a 'allied' village it was still a risky move. "Team Eight we're both proud of you and your performance in the Chunin exams. Tomorrow we head back to Konoha and celebrate our colleagues promotions to Chunin."

That evening passed far too quickly. Naruto spent the time fluctuating between a teenager and being nuisance to his father and being a proper shinobi. "Naruto can I have a word."

The Yondaime and his eldest left the restaurant and headed into a side alley "Naruto, I know I've not always been around for you. With Hanzo being so young, Tsume-chan and being Hokage…" Naruto grinned "I understand Tou-chan. I get it. Thanks for actually being here to see me perform at the Chunin exams." Naruto turned away only to be pulled into a hug.

"I'm your father, Naruto-kun. I'll always be here for you. I didn't get to say it then but I'm saying it now; I'll always be proud for you Naruto. When we get back to Konoha, I'm going to teach you the **Rasengan** and help you develop your **Fuuinjutsu.** "

Naruto nodded and they headed back inside. Yugao pulled the younger blonde into a hug "What was that about?" Gekko leant in as well, out of the three of them Gekko and Naruto bonded closest over distant parents with Gekko's father spending more time with his sister who had then tragically died in a mission misfiled. "Dad just apologised for not being directly involved in my life or rather not as involved as he would have liked and told me he was proud of me." This was remarkable despite the fact that Gekko was on another team. This was a normal thing looking at the three Minato nodded to himself he had made the correct decision. When they all graduated Gekko and Naruto were both seriously talented and talented almost to the point of arrogance. So he had made the decision to split them apart and put them both under the command of two Uchiha. The reasoning had been simple stamp down the arrogance and subconsciously Minato had pulled away from his eldest and now he decided two years later to get involved again.

Yugao stared at him as did their sensei's. It was no secret that the Namikaze Heir wanted a father's acknowledgment at some point and not his father as Hokage acknowledgment. Sure his stepmother gave him acknowledgment at what he had accomplished but it wasn't the same.

The Namikaze/Inuzuka Household was rather packed these days; Namikaze Minato as the eldest shortly followed by his stepsister Inuzuka Hana and then their respective younger siblings of Inuzuka Kiba and Namikaze Hantei. Naruto was a bit of a prodigy, he had been enrolled in the academy at five and due to the fast track to bolster their numbers he had graduated at age eight as they were in a state of war. Then the ceasefire came leaving Naruto's classmates of Uzuki Yugao, Hayate Gekko, Inuzuka Hana and Uchiha Itachi to name but a few.

Due to the cease fire the fast track genin turnout had stopped and since they were no-longer needed on the front lines, Minato had ordered that the fresh unmoulded genin were not to be placed in the genin exams. He claimed that it was too keep them from developing the mind-set of being a tool of war, something he would still fight Shimura Danzo over.

So here they were two years later at ten years old as the median age, with a smattering of eight, nine and eleven years old. It was during those two years where Minato had told the jonin-sensei's 'If someone has skills you deem useful bring them in'.

It was through this fudging that He, Kakashi, Raido and the rest were able to cram the skills Naruto now possessed into his skull. Minato smiled to himself both Uzuki Yugao and Namikaze Minato were both deemed ready to be promoted. Although the Raikage and Kazekage were reluctant in granting Naruto his promotion.

 _Flashback_

" _He was all too sure that the Chunin exams were being used as a simulation and played that too his advantage. It was a…cunning…way to manipulate things but in reality my genin would have possibly killed him without remorse." Stated the Raikage getting a nod from Minato._

" _I probably would have intervened if I needed to. My son and I, we haven't been close as of the past couple of years. But all intricate and possible subterfuge my son may have done to get the upperhand does he deserve his promotion?" Replied Minato._

" _Yes give him the flak vest but tell him that it was only based on his skills and the most basic of plans." Stated the Kazekage._

 _End Flashback_

"Hokage-Sama?" Minato looked up to see his surviving student looking at him with apprehension in his eye "Yes Kakashi-kun? And what have I said about you calling me that? What is it?"

"Plan for tomorrow?"

Minato nodded "Everyone." The Konoha contingent looked at him "We head out at first light. I want us to be at least three quarters of the way across the desert before the peak of the day."

With that everyone headed to bed as they were about to bed down Naruto spoke "Shin, Yugao? You two going to be okay at the tempo?" It was a bad secret that Naruto possessed a ton of chakra and that translated into a hell of a lot of stamina and endurance. It wasn't uncommon for Naruto to carry his team mates if they needed to cover ground.

Shin was recovering from a cracked skull, three broken ribs, concussion and several torn ligaments and tendons in his legs. He was hobbling around okay but was a liability if they needed to pack up in a hurry "Please Naruto. I hate to be a liability."

Naruto snorted "Shin, you got blind-sided by someone who was fucking gifted with the **kawamari no jutsu** and was able to replace himself with one of my **exploding clones.** If anything I'm the one who should be sorry." Yes, Naruto was gifted with clone techniques as well as everything else. The gentleman in question had been from Kiri and Yugao had repaid him for incapacitating their teammate by opening up his side beneath his ribs.

There had been six teams of genin from Kiri but they had wiped each other out. It turned out that the genin were from both sides of the still ongoing Civil War.

The next morning had barely dawned when Team Ten were piling out of the Hotel. Naruto had sealed their kit away, Shin was on his back. Yugao was carrying both blades and Naruto also had six kunai within quick release distance.

The pace was torturous and blistering as the Konoha Shinobi ran in a jagged pattern across the sand. Naruto was expending more chakra than others by using a modified chakra control technique allowing Shin to stick to his back without the 3rd in Line for the title of 'Sarutobi Clan Head' needing to spend more than the amount his body normally pulsed throughout his body. This meant Shin was in essence a portable turret designed to expel very powerful **katon** and **suiton** jutsu at a moment's notice.

They had arrived with a convoy of civilians but they had buggered off the moment the closing speech from the Kazekage had been announced when Naruto and Yugao had won the tournament. That had been a day ago and due to the fact the Civilians had been escorted by retired shinobi and were going via caravans it meant they could travel day and night.

So they were if Minato had judged his calculations just leaving the desert and about thirty miles from Konoha which would take them the better part of two more days. The Konoha Shinobi were just about making time across the desert there guides were taking them the safest route…There were none it was more like the most stable route at the moment in time.

Yugao was beginning to lag, she had been up in front away from her team mates. Minato had ordered those that were lacking in stamina and endurance to lead out in front and if they were losing ground could fall back to their team **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** Suddenly Yugao found herself being pulled onto her team mates back "Arigatou Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned "Just don't pop me. I'm a clone." Yugao snorted, due to Naruto using clones it meant that they had a continuous supply of crash test dummies. As the sun reached its highest they could make out trees on the horizon when Minato called for a halt "Everyone we're going to rest here until dusk."


	6. Chapter 6

The Twin Flashes of Konoha.

Naruto/Yugao

"Speech"

" **Jutsu and Bijuu"**

'Thoughts and mindscape'

 _Own Nothing._

 **V:**

The Konoha group made good time back to their village and surprisingly the Shinobi no Yami, War Hawk, Shimura Danzo who had been the official post of stand in Hokage had not declared war on Iwa, Kumo or Kiri for their past transgressions.

He had however, doubled the guard on various places including Minato's already formidable household ANBU squad. But something felt amiss too Minato as he entered the tower to find Tsume, Kiba and Hantei waiting for them.

"Brat." She said smirking at her husband's eldest.

"Love you too kaa-chan." Replied Naruto absentmindedly. Tsume's breathing hitched, Naruto never really called Tsume that at all, if ever. Sure he had written it but Tsume hadn't heard him say it. Neither had Minato. It appeared that with Naruto getting a promotion had changed something.

"Kaa-chan, I'm sorry. Sorry for any hard times I've given you." Naruto said softly. Yes he probably gave the Matriarch of the Inuzuka Clan a much harder time than his little brother but then again Naruto remembered some of the things he had done with Kushina whereas Hantei didn't. Maybe he had been a little bit of a toe rag but Naruto didn't mean for his unease with his stepmother to last as long as it did.

"It's understandable. Minato told me what Kushina did to you in the form of the memory transfer." With that the two hugged and almost eight years' worth of tension seemingly vanished. "Uzumaki Naruto, I hereby promote you to full chunin.

The rule in Konoha, unless five years had passed as a team or the entire team made Chunin then the team would be stuck together. Since Yugao and Naruto had made it to Chunin, their team hadn't been dissolved yet. "Team Shisui, dismissed. See you in two weeks." Ordered Shisui.

Naruto and Yugao bowed and left the office with two ANBU following. Yes Naruto was a trained shinobi but he was in Minato's opinion his little boy and heir. "Spar?"

Yugao snorted "I wish. I need to see my parents and…beat off the suitors…again." The last part was muttered in an undertone that Naruto only just caught, being born with Bijuu chakra in his system gave him enhanced senses nothing like the Inuzuka's but enhanced enough to hear Yugao's murmured sentence.

"Parents still giving you those problems?"

Yugao felt herself blush "How did…Kyuubi Yokai mutate effects." Naruto nodded causing the two whiskers on his face to lengthen. If sufficiently angered Naruto was able to enter a red-cloaked state, how far Yugao didn't actually know because the duo had been ten when it happened and she was knocked out moments later.

"Naruto-kun, what happened that day when we were ten?" Naruto stopped in his tracks.

"I lost control went what tou-chan and kyofu-chan call 'psyedo-jinchuriki'. Basically means I have the chakra of the bijuu. This is an S-rank secret. I'm trusting you this because I've not told anyone else not even my step-sister or step-mother. Kyofu, had to knock you out in order to protect you from me and me from myself and by extension of that you."

Yugao nodded and grabbed Naruto by the hand "You're the son of a kage. I'm on the team of the son of a kage so thankfully the suitors are coming from mainly the Great Families."

Konoha was governed in a dictatorship but was propped up by a council which in itself was governed by two half councils and a board of elders. The elders overall dealt with complaints from the civilian and shinobi councils and dealt what they believed to be a firm and even hand across all the board. The Hokage tended to go along with the elders providing he got to a copy of the minutes of each complaint. This left the major problems of taxes, cuts, military funding to be brought up as an entire council meeting along with any grievances clans had with either each other or with the village.

It was through this that Minato managed to bring the Uchiha Clan who had been so neglected by the first three kages into Konoha. The coup d'état was put down effortlessly and not even a fifth of the clan was harmed.

Naruto grinned at that "That makes things easier but harder…If you could…" Naruto wasn't the smartest around women, something he had inherited from his father but even he knew Yugao like him when she full on kissed him on the lips.

"I know…numb nuts. You need to…" The pair broke away and Naruto nodded.

"I'll do it. I'll bring it up with tou-san and see what can happen."

With that the two fourteen year olds headed home. Kakashi was waiting for him. Kakashi, when he wasn't on shift or at the memorial stone was always at Minato's house keeping his skills sharp. "Congratulations on the promotion."

Naruto smiled at that "Thanks nii-san." Kakashi saw that Naruto looked rather down.

"What is it?"

"A person I have feelings for may not be within my reach…"

Kakashi nodded "Tell her. Tell your father."

Naruto snorted "Yeah, that'd be an interesting conversation. Hokage to a subordinate etc." The duo were distracted when Jiraiya appeared shortly followed by Minato and Tsume.

"Need to talk to me about what?"

Naruto sighed "Uzuki Yugao…I wish…"

Tsume nodded "I'll talk to them with you. It's not normal for this to happen but for you to be the Heir of the Namikaze Clan and your father is busy it falls to me as the Wife of the Hokage, but I am also a Clan Head."

Naruto smiled "Agriato Kaa-chan."

Hantei squirmed slightly "I want to become a shinobi!"


	7. Chapter 7

The Twin Flashes of Konoha.

Naruto/Yugao

"Speech"

" **Jutsu and Bijuu"**

'Thoughts and mindscape'

 _Own Nothing._

 **VII:**

Uzuki Hiro, Uzuki Himawari and Uzuki Yugao were sitting in the living room of their modest family estate. The Uzuki family were relatively large, they had thirty or so members currently in the ranks mainly at Tokubetsu Jonin rank specialising in kenjutsu.

Right now they were looking for a suitable match for their daughter. So far they had been less than impressed. They had seen several branches of the Hyuga Clan, Akimichi and even the Inuzuka clan. They were about ask Yugao to make her choice out of them when a knock was heard.

Hiro stood up and went to the door of the conference hall and slid it open. Standing there was Namikaze-Inuzuka Tsume and Namikaze Naruto both of whom were wearing a formal kimono with the crests of the Inuzuka and Namikaze for Tsume and the Uzumaki and Namikaze for Naruto.

There was a flash of yellow and Namikaze Minato stood there. Gone were the robes and hat of office as was the lack of Jonin vest. "Tsume-chan, I've got this." Tsume nodded, bowed to Minato, bowed to the Uzuki and vanished in a **shunshin**.

"Who comes for my daughter?"

"Namikaze Naruto." Naruto said before Minato could open his mouth. "Father with all respect you should have said it but we're in a unique position. You're the Hokage and I'm the Hokage's son, I want this done as heir to a clan and the head of the clan not the Hokage and his heir."

Hiro watched as the two Namikazes stared each other down and the elder one nodded. They both turned to Uzuki Hiro "I am Namikaze Minato and I am here on behalf of my son to assist him in asking you Uzuki Hiro for the write to wed your daughter."

Hiro nodded, bowed and allowed them entry. As they did so they were offered tea and a rice bowl which the pair ate "Guest rights? Uzuki-Sama?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Hai Namikaze-san, some traditions must be honoured."

"Traditions should always be honoured to the best of our abilities." Minato commented.

Yugao kept a straight face, as did Naruto. As much as they wanted to Naruto and Yugao did not meet each other's eyes at all. "Namikaze Naruto, I am willing to ask my daughter if she would enter a two year courtship with you, if you so wish."

"If that is what you wish for us, then I shall be happy." Naruto said keeping his eyes low. Hiro and Himawari were impressed, they knew Naruto was easily excitable and always on the move. The fact he had remained so still for so long was nothing short of a miracle.

"Yugao, do you consent to a two year courtship with Namikaze Naruto." Yugao nodded.

"Otou-Sama, do I have the right to end the courtship after two years if I do not wish to marry Namikaze Naruto?"

The suspension was killing Naruto and he opened his mouth again "I will agree to that. No-one should have the right to marry who they do not wish."

"You speak brash but Namikaze-san, then again you are an Uzumaki just as much as you are a Namikaze. Quite frankly I'm glad. I, Uzuki Hiro do agree to the courtship of Namikaze Naruto to Uzuki Yugao."

Minato bowed and vanished in a flash of yellow. Yugao and Naruto shortly left to spend time together now that they were officially courting "Thanks Naruto-kun…For doing that." Yugao said as they perched on the roof top of Sarutobi Shin's flat.

Shin had popped out to get some takeout and bottles of sake. The three of them were going to get shitfaced, they had a couple of days off. "It's fine Yugao-hime…How do you want to do this? I've been saving up for a good eight months' rent on an apartment, we could move into our parents place…"

Yugao placed her finger on his lips "You worry too much. For now…" Just then Shin arrived.

"…Now lets eat, drink and celebrate. We are Chunin and Naruto, You and I are engaged!"

Shin let out a booming chuckle "I'll celebrate to that."

"You celebrate to anything…" Shin shrugged and that was how they spent the night, sitting on the flat roof before teleporting drunkenly to the Hokage Monument, sitting on the newly constructed Yondaime's head to watch the sunrise.

*Next morning*

Tsume chuckled as Naruto and Yugao staggered in to Minato's office early the next morning. Minato looked and cracked a knowing grin "What's the damage?"

"Seriously cold and stiff arseholes and killer hangovers Tou-san." Naruto replied groggily.

"Got a simple D-Rank for you. It's to clean up an apartment in Hashirama Street, 4C."

The mission wasn't even that. They entered the flat to find a fully furnished apartment with a note 'All paid for the next year. Namikaze Family.'

Naruto suddenly found himself being dragged into the bedroom, Yugao was interested in the apartment The next few months were tough for the two ten year old Chunin. The apartment was pretty spacious; three bedrooms, en suite, bathroom, kitchen and a spacious living area with a training mat off to one side.

They jumped as a knock on the door was heard. Naruto pulled his sword out and made his way to the door. Standing outside was none other than Hatake Kakashi.

"I was your baby sitter when you were three and I didn't read Kushina-kaachan's instructions about not feeding you Ramen…My ass still looks slightly discoloured." Naruto grinned and pulled his surrogate brother into the apartment. The eighteen year old grinned.

"You have a nice place…Definitely going to spending some time here."

"You have your own house, a flat and a room at the Hokage house! How much more can you need?" Replied Naruto as he placed his sword on the weapon rack by the door.

(Four months later)

It took a while but soon enough Yugao and Naruto were accustomed to living on their own. Thankfully they always had at least two or three people around at any one time so they were not lonely.

Their training had intensified. Since Shin didn't make it to Chunin Rank and Naruto had only just about made it. Shisui, Raiga and Yugao took it into their stride to prove Naruto deserved his rank and Shin would definitely make into the Chunin ranks for the next exam in Kumo.

It didn't take long for Minato to make his son a full Chunin considering the younger Namikaze had been on probation due to his behaviour in the Chunin exams.

Naruto had matured considerably over the four months. He had developed his lightning affinity into something terrifying for Konoha. Although any decent Kumo-nin could neutralise his ration jutsu with little effort.

It was during his practising of his ration did he find his two other affinities. It turned out he was also a futon and suiton. Since the team consisted of two Jonin, two Chunin and a Genin Team 10 were able to take B-rank missions without too much difficulty and that's what they were doing.

"Akimichi Shouza, B-rank missing nin from Konoha. Selling Clan secrets to Kiri." Naruto read as he bounced through the trees.

"Have you read his skills?" Shisui asked.

"Yeah, scarily good with a bo-staff. What is it with the Akimichi and bo or heavy weapons?"

"Nothing scares the enemy more than a clan of titans wielding equally big fuck off weapons."

Naruto and Yugao nodded at that when they finally caught up with the man.

"So, Konoha's sent you to bring me down? Let's do this." The Akimichi said quietly. You could hear the steel in his voice. Naruto unsheathed his sword and spun it.

"If you say so. **Shunshin Slice!"** Called Shisui as he faded from existence.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** Shouted Naruto and Yugao together.

" **Dance of the Crescent Moon!"** Shouted Yugao as she and her three clones launched themselves to destabilise their foe.

" **Kenjutsu: Raiton: Half Moon Dance!"** Half-moon dance was a lateral chop or slice depending on the angle and in this case it was sped up by the use of Raiton chakra.

Shouza smiled, closed his eyes and swung his staff in a circular motion. The attack caught Shisui in the leg, not enough to injure him but enough to take him off balance and to stop his attack.

The staff went backwards and then to the side successfully popping two clones. One of Yugao and the other of Naruto. He went to repeat the technique and managed to take out another two clones.

" **PUNCHU!"** A sharp jab removed Yugao's clone from existence. When Naruto's attacks hit home. They weren't serious wounds but they weren't superficial and Shouza roared in agony.

Yugao's back attack rended his flak vest along with a dangerous cut to the back and he sank to his knees "Finish him Yugao!" Ordered Shisui and the final attack parted Shouza's head from his shoulders.

It was then it started to rain, Naruto bagged the head and bagged the body and surveyed the blood around him. He fished out a tag and placed his hand on it **"Fuuinjutsu: Blood Attraction Seal Akimichi Shouza!"** He rumbled swiping it on Shouza's neck before placing it on the floor and flooding his chakra with it.

Shisui took the body scroll and watched in fascination as the blood crawled on its own into the tag. "Shisui a katon jutsu please."

" **Katon: Fireball jutsu!"** The fireball turned the tag into ash. Shin grinned as he built up his chakra. As did Naruto.

" **Katon: Endan Rendan!"  
"Futon: Diatoppa!" **The virtual firestorm incinerated the ashes and the ground around it.

"No-one's gonna find any DNA now. I've said to my dad several times. Tag the blood, incinerate it and incinerate the incinerations." The team shrugged and took to the trees, if they were lucky they could get two more weeks of hard training for Shin in before the Chunin exam.

It felt like an age but soon enough the Chunin Exam had arrived and Shin, a Nara and an Akimichi were placed into a team and strangely enough it worked pretty well.

The first task was to get information out of an enemy nin. Shin had learnt a simple C rank genjutsu called the 'symphony of disturbance'. It basically put the victim into a state of extreme paranoia.

Except Shin had tinkered with it and developed five separate variations and all of them revolving around the senses. The guy cracked the moment he lost his sense of feeling and sight.

The second test was to gain scrolls similar to the Forest of Death. Akimichi Han and Nara Hayate had proven their teamwork and had lured several Kumo-nin into a trap. The trap consisted of a cul-de-sac in the hills, and the way out had a wall of fire being powered by seals Naruto had slipped them earlier.

The rest of the test was relatively easy. Shin displayed an incredible amount of talent with his taijutsu, ninjutsu and kenjutsu. The Kage's observed it and were about to stop Shin from gaining his chunin promotion when the Sarutobi; channelled his chakra into his blade and ignited it with a spark of chakra. **"Sword Style: Fire Release: Burning Slice!"**

It wasn't much but it was enough to convince the kage's. "Whose technique is that Hokage?" Asked the Raikage, he had seen how the technique worked and it looked like a variation of his **Lightning Armour** but in this case it was imbuing a tool with chakra.

"My son's…But his are **Futon and Raiton**. It appears he taught his comrades but then again my son and daughter-in-law are not willing to advance without him. It's not surprising that Shin knows a bit of **Fuuinjutsu** and other techniques like his elemental slice attacks."

The Raikage called the fight after watching a young Omoi get kicked around the arena and promptly used his powers as a Kage to promote Shin to the rank of chunin.


	8. Chapter 8

The Twin Flashes of Konoha.

Naruto/Yugao

"Speech"

" **Jutsu and Bijuu"**

'Thoughts and mindscape'

 _Own Nothing._

 **VIII:**

Hantei was now twelve years old was about graduate from the academy. In the eyes of the staff, they could not believe such an arrogant child could have been born from such a brilliant Hokage, who had an elder son who was more like him than the pair would admit.

Namikaze's Hantei and Naruto were as different as Night and Day. Hantei was arrogant and over confident in his skills; Naruto was modest and certain about his. Hantei was erratic and uncontrolled, Naruto was refined and honed.

Then again one had to take into consideration the different climates in which the pair had been in the academy. Naruto had been trained for war and Hantei had been trained in peace time.

"SIT DOWN!" Shouted Iruka, using his signature 'Big Head no Jutsu'. The class immediately fell into line and Iruka grinned. "Congratulations on passing your graduation test. You are now Genin; however this is only the beginning of your career. Now you're going to be split into squads under the command of a Jonin-Sensei.

(Hokage's Office)

The assembled Jonin and Tokubetsu Jonin crammed themselves into Minato's office. Amongst the assembled shinobi were Namikaze Naruto, Hatake Kakashi and Sarutobi's Shin and Asuma.

"Welcome, it is that time again. I am taking notifications for recommendations."

Naruto was first "Hokage-Sama, for multiple reasons I do not want Namikaze Hantei. Aside from that I have no objections." That sentence killed any conversation.

"Can you evaluate?"

Naruto snorted "Yes and no. Yes I could if I were to address you as my father and Namikaze Hantei as my brother but no in this setting. Though I shall give a picture. His temperament and mine will collide most violently leaving my other potential students at a disadvantage and subsequently dead. I am however I will be willing to compromise on teaching if need be."

Minato nodded "At this point in time I do not think that you are ready to teach genin at this moment in time. This is because none of them seem to have gravitated towards the path of Kenjutsu or Fuuinjutsu."

Naruto bowed at that and re-joined the crowd. The teams were eventually divided so everyone was happy (see anime). As everyone left the office, Yugao stepped out of the shadows as Minato left his desk and gestured to the private lounge.

Minato found himself in his armchair with his son and future daughter-in-law on the sofa opposite him "What's going on between you and Hantei? You appeared to be really close."

Naruto nodded "Until the Civilian council slipped a couple of regulations past you. Nothing significant but one of those things was the ability to give trained shinobi to academy students of their choice to get their skills above normal and Hantei was one of them."

Minato's eyes turned gold and his skin took on a stony look. Naruto vanished in a scarlet flash and promptly head-butted his father. Minato collapsed and drew his specialist kunai "What was with the head-but."

"According to Jiraiya-kyofu uncontrolled Natural Energy intake in the form of sage chakra has the tendency to turn its manipulator into a stone man/creature in reason hybrid unless a swift kinetic dispersal method is used."

Minato nodded "I will admit I am slightly concerned that you went to my teacher for training…When was this for?"

Naruto grinned "My Jonin and Tokubetsu exams. However, I've only been taught the basics such as meditating. I haven't yet signed a contract. Jiraiya said something about the Toads 'rule of two'…Sounds like something evil overlords would employ."

Yugao snorted "Yeah with the philosophy of one to have all the power and the other to seek it…You've been reading too much science fiction and high fantasy."

Naruto nodded "Figured it'd be slightly more preferable than the Icha Icha that seems to be turning up in our spare room."

That lowered the temperature of the room "Is it yours?"

Naruto snorted "Love, you're forgetting who my stepmother is…What she would say if she suspected I had it." Yugao nodded and a light switched on.

"Kakashi…"

Minato was quick to speak up "Before you kill my last student I would like to know why he's doing this."

(Academy)

Team Seven, consisting of Namikaze Hantei, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke were stuck waiting in the classroom. "I have no problems with our instructor! I'm the son of the Hokage and I expected him to be here on time. It should be a privilege to teach me, an Uchiha and a member of the Civilian Council's daughter."

"If being the Son of the Kage is so great; then tell me why you're the bottom of the class?" Asked Sakura a smirk on her face.

"Because of the **Bunshin,** it is because of the **Bunshin** that I'm at the bottom of the class."

(Hokage's Office)

Kakashi, Naruto and Minato stared as they listened to their student, brother and youngest son throw a tantrum. Kakashi looked at Naruto "I promise to stop dumping my Icha, Icha at your house when I can't fit any more at home if you'll help me with my genin test."

Naruto shrugged "You're buying a couple of rounds as well. He only had to ask me and I'd have taught him a way around the **Bunshin**. Speaking of the Uchiha what's up with them?"

Minato grinned "They still have their outbursts about being the oldest clan in Konoha…A couple tried a coup but Mikoto-chan put a stop to it. Believe it or not she's the Head of the Clan and Fugaku is her mouthpiece." Naruto smirked at that.

"Did you get that thing with the Daimyo's great grandchild from his fourth daughter sorted out…"

Minato's eyes narrowed "What thing?"  
Naruto gulped "I heard do not quote me on this. I heard through the grapevine of ANBU that I know; and you still won't let me join damn it that a certain Weasel got a little bit lucky with said relative of the Daimyo."

Minato nodded "Those rumours are not unsubstantial the Weasel in question did get involved with a relation of the Daimyo and that is all I shall say."

Naruto grinned at the ceiling "You'll have to tell us more Weasel. Anyway, Kakashi let's go deal with the runts."

"You can't…Oh wait you can." Gekko said revealing himself from the bookcase where he was reading Jiraiya's first book.

"Minato-Sama, how the hell is this not any popular? This book is amazing, I guarantee if this author wrote more stuff like this he'll have a much wider range of readers."

Minato looked over and grinned "That's what I told him. He didn't listen."

(Academy)

Kakashi and Naruto appeared in a lightning bolt and a flurry of leaves "Team Seven…On the roof."

Hantei, Sasuke and Sakura took their time to get to the rooftop to find the Jonin waiting patiently for them. "Based on your apparent disregard for instructions why should we teach you?"

That barbed comment from Kakashi sparked Hantei's temper "You…!"

"He can brat. Because we're feeling generous we are going to give you one more chance. Training ground seven; eight am. We'd recommend not eating otherwise you'll puke."

With that the pair left. Hantei stood up "I'm going to have a word with my brother, I'll see you tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded and headed towards his compound and Sakura headed home.

(Rusty Kunai)

Naruto and Kakashi along with a few others were sitting around the table. Joining them were Yugao, Kurenai, Shin, Asuma, Gai and Gekko. Although in the bar were Anko and the Hokage Guard Platoon.

Asuma grinned "Team introductions went well, I think my team is going to connect very well together."

"Ain't yours the Jonin Commander's kid, the Akimichi kid and Yamanaka lass?" Asked Shin curiously. He was the first out of his team to become a solid Jonin whereas Naruto and Yugao were both Jonin level but they lacked something to make them proper Jonin.

Asuma nodded at his cousin "That's why its going to work. What about yours Kurenai?"

Kurenai smiled at her colleagues "They should do okay. My main problem is Inuzuka Kiba…"

"Kurenai-san, give my step-brother a whack around the head or similar effect. Get him just below the dome of the head for maximum impact…Remind him, pecking order." Kurenai looked at the Namikaze heir.

"You're sure?"

Naruto nodded "Kaa-chan says it common practise in the Inuzuka family. As long as you don't kill, maim or permanently injure them or the ninken its fair game. Whipping is forbidden."

"What about giving them snakebites?"

"Actual snakes and not the drink? Dry bite yes." Naruto said shutting up the snake wielder.

"Kakashi, Naruto what about your team?"

Naruto pulled a swig from the bottle grossing out Kurenai. "I'm going to be beating my brat of a brother some manners and respect…I'm not their official sensei. Kakashi is. I'm offering my services as a Fuuinjutsu, Kenjutsu and supplementary skills tutor to all genin that graduate."

Gai raised an eyebrow "Only genin that have graduated?"

"Existing as well Gai. Why?"

Gai paused for a moment "I have a Kunoichi on my team…Her taijutsu is fine, her performance with academic three is up to my satisfaction. She has a self-taught knowledge of Fuuinjutsu and an experienced usage of shurikenjutsu…I've run out of things to teach her."

"You're referring to Higurashi's lassie ain't ya? Tenten or something." Cut in Gekko a slight slur in his speech.

"I am."

Gekko grinned "I've got mission barring for the next three weeks. I'll teach her a bit of kenjutsu and a few other things."

"I can as well not tomorrow but most days unless I'm needed elsewhere." Said Naruto. Gai's eyes glistened and everyone began to back away.

"Gai, you can sort this out by submitting an expenses form with the Hokage. We'll do it say twenty ryo a session and that's three sessions a week from the pair of us. So hundred and twenty ryo a week until say she enters the Chunin exam?"

Gai nodded "Three thousand two hundred and something."

"Forty Gai. Three thousand two hundred and forty for six months training and that's your training day of eight hours and something extra…Hell we'll even oversee D-ranks for you."

Gai hugged Naruto and Gekko "Thankyou my youthful friends."

"We're colleagues Gai. We do each other favours. This is something we would love to do."

They were cut off by a large chakra spike at the door. "That's Hantei…I'll deal with this." Naruto said getting up.

Naruto left the bar and plucked his brother up by the scruff of his shirt and dragged him out of site. "What the hell is your problem?" Growled Hantei as he thrashed around violently.

"You…obnoxious…little…shit…How…dad…and…kaa-chan…put…up…with…you…I…don't…know." Growled Naruto, fighting to keep his Yokai in control.

"Why couldn't you have been on time! I'm the son…"  
"WE are the sons of a Kage. As far as I can tell you're a pampered brat. As for why we were late that is business between the Hokage and us. It gives you no right to order us around PROBATIONARY." Naruto said cutting his little brother off.

Hantei went to open his mouth, he stopped as Naruto rammed a kunai into the wall. There was a pulse of chakra and Minato appeared. He wasn't dressed as the Hokage, but rather in slacks and vest. He was here as Namikaze Minato ready to rein in his clan.

"Naruto, stand down. I've got this." Just as Naruto left, Tsume turned up with an embarrassed Kiba a cowering Akamaru and a pale and shaky Hana with an embarrassed Iruka.

Minato turned around and his eyebrows rose "It appears multiple discussions are needed."


	9. Chapter 9

The Twin Flashes of Konoha.

Naruto/Yugao

"Speech"

" **Jutsu and Bijuu"**

'Thoughts and mindscape'

 _Own Nothing._

 **IX**

Naruto was shaking with laughter. His step-sister had been caught in a compromising position with Hantei and Kiba's teacher. Hana looked at her step-brother, brown eyes glinting.

"I'm going to make you pay nii-chan."

Naruto merely smirked "We shall see. We shall nee-chan…Need me around Tou-san? Yugao-hime is cooking dinner and I have a lesson to plan for tomorrow. Gai has been utterly wonderful in dropping a weighted sandal on me about training times for his team."

"One thing Naruto-kun…I want you to judge Hantei and his Team objectively." Minato said unleashing his chakra.

Naruto gulped, as good as he was. He was still five decades short of even thinking of fighting his father properly as an equal. "Hai Tou-chan, I understand as both your son and subordinate your will be done."

Yugao was plating up Chicken Gyoza for six when Naruto walked in. Yugao was clad in Jonin pants and form fitting tank top with her swords in the rack and her vest on a mannequin.

Naruto's quickly joined hers and his multitude of weapons went in their respective places "Smells delicious."

Yugao smirked impishly at him "You don't mind that we have guests?"

Naruto snorted "We live short lives. I'd rather we ate together all the time and remember each other, rather than having to find out from the Kage."

"What did Tou-san want?"

"Hana and Iruka were caught in an interesting position at home…So yes they have an interesting talk together. Iruka's face, but out of all the Chunin I know, Iruka's the best choice for her. Reasonably high ranked, couple of unorthodox tricks. Some I taught him, others he developed and a stable job."

Yugao nodded, kissed Naruto and wrinkled her nose "You stink…" She grabbed a dishtowel and swatted him across the ass "…Shower! Now!"

Naruto finished in the shower as Gekko and Anko turned up. The pair were in an 'off and on' relationship and it was apparently 'on'. "Shin and Asuma are on their way."

Naruto grinned "Thirty ryo that they're glowing from a quick romp."  
The other three looked at him "What have I said about betting on the love lives of our colleagues?"

"Says the duo who won close to three thousand ryo on Yugao and I getting engaged." Naruto responded getting sweat drops from the affianced couple.

Dinner all in all was a fun affair. Everyone bar Yugao washed up and with Kakashi and Shin turning up along with a few other Kunoichi, Naruto had only met occasionally they started playing a couple of games of poker.

Normally poker ended up in very high stakes and quite dangerous. But with shinobi the highest cash value was 300ryo a steak and favours. The favours were nothing dangerous, little things like swapping missions and giving priority to others whilst on a mission they were leading or had not been requested.

Gai believe it or not was rather talented at cards and managed to just about scrape a profit of two hundred ryo. Gai had several impending bills coming in so he was playing a rather conservative game, his bills were mainly unexpected standard appliances due to him losing out on a mission. The bills were not serious but still with bills pending, he played conservatively.

Naruto played a few hands but was pants at it. So he was spending his time talking to them and writing stuff down on a scroll "What are you writing?"

Naruto looked up to see Anko cocking her head at him eyes glittering madly. Naruto looked at his cousin disciple, she had been trained by Orochimaru, he had been trained by Minato and Jiraiya. Since they were trained officially and unofficially by the Sannin it made them cousins.

People who were trained on teams by famous shinobi from other famous teams tended to call each other family. An example of this is Team Seven. They were first formed by the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage and they trained the Sandaime. Then from the Sandaime came the Sannin; then Anko, Minato, Fugaku and Hitomi and then Naruto.

"Just what I'm going to try and teach Higurashi Tenten, before my observation of Team Seven."

The dinner attendee's ended up occupying quite a lot of space in the house as they fell asleep. That night Yugao burrowed into Naruto's side and placed her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her. "Naruto-kun, when do you want to get married? I mean it."

Naruto looked at her "I'm assuming bells and whistles attached because I could wake Kakashi, Genma, Anko and Dad and do a quick official ceremony right here and now."

Yugao snorted and straddled him "As tempting as that is no."

"You tell me hime and I'll take care of the rest. Yes, I promise. No Ramen or Orange." Yugao grinned at him, and she pulled her top off.

Yugao had been ever since she moved in wearing sleepwear and this was the first time she had started sleeping semi-naked as opposed to Naruto who slept like that regardless.

"The Kyubi Festival is coming up in three months. Could do it then?" Yugao nodded and she fell asleep.

The next morning dawned too early, Naruto got out of bed, dressed, stepped over his dozing friends. Made breakfast and was out the house and headed to training ground ten.

Gai and surprisingly Tenten were the first two their "Morning Gai, Tenten-chan."

Tenten jumped as a Tokubetsu Jonin walked onto their training field. She immediately pegged him as Namikaze Naruto. "Why are you here Namikaze-san?"

"Talk to you Tenten. Gai has confided in me that he has not fully focused on your skills and has come to myself and a friend to help you. Have you eaten yet?"

Tenten looked at the two "Yeah only some toast."

Naruto snorted "Gai carry on your day. I'll look after Tenten and besides we'll find Gekko around…Now about more food."

Soon enough Tenten, Naruto and Gekko were sitting on the Hokage monument on the Yondaime's head "Hayate and I are impressed, we would like to train you further in fuuinjutsu, kenjutsu and teach you some more ninjutsu."

Tenten nodded her mouth open "Extra training from one of the strongest Jonin in the village and swords master."

"And a Blackops candidate." Said Hayate swigging a bottle of milk.

Tenten nodded "When do we begin?"

"Now."

Tenten found herself catching a bokken "Naruto has another job to do. So for now, you and I shall spar and I'll part my wisdom with you."

(Team Seven training ground Seven)

Naruto sat in a tree as Team Seven arrived. To be fair they looked reasonable for a bunch of Genin wannabe's. He much rather be in bed with Yugao or training Tenten.

The test was not to begin until Kakashi turned up. He had told them to turn up at eight. Harry smirked, he knew this test. It was a test of resourcefulness. He heard their stomachs rumble, they had evidently not learnt to look underneath for the reasons they were told not to do things.

The other thing that annoyed Naruto was the fact that none of them were warming up to prepare for the test. Kakashi arrived two hours later as Naruto tracked the sun and it read 10.

"You're late." Snapped Sakura.

"He turned up…I've been watching you and I must say I am disappointed." Naruto said cutting her off only to spark his brother's temper.

"Why didn't…"

"Mind your tone Genin. Considering you shunned my offers for the weak fools on the councils payroll. Anyway the Hokage asked me to help with this exam."

Kakashi eye smiled at him "Agriatou." He turned to the Genin "You have until noon to get these bells. Only two of you will become Genin. Come with the intent to kill."


	10. Chapter 10

The Twin Flashes of Konoha.

Naruto/Yugao

"Speech"

" **Jutsu and Bijuu"**

'Thoughts and mindscape'

 _Own Nothing._

 **X**

The three genin wannabe's vanished "Speed's good. They know how to hide. Chakra suppression, needs some work but you'll be able to work with that Kakashi."

Hantei and Sasuke were hidden near each other, Sasuke had the better vantage point and better chakra control. However, Hantei had much more chakra to hand and was better throwing around heavy ninjutsu techniques. He had supposedly learnt a dozen Jonin techniques already and could fight his brother on equal terms.

Sasuke doubted this, severely. He had seen his brother train with the elder Namikaze and Namikaze Naruto had Itachi hand over fist, it wasn't until Itachi had broken out his upgraded sharingan and trapped Naruto in a Genjutsu and immediately released it did Itachi win.

"BROTHER! FACE ME!" Roared Hantei as he charged forwards.

Naruto smirked, Hantei was never the patient one. **"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"**

Naruto shrugged "Impressive." Naruto was amongst them like Tora amongst a set of pigeons. Naruto did not need to unsheathe a single weapon as he lashed out with a series of kicks that dispelled the clones. As they dispelled, Naruto **shunshinned** out of the smoke.

Hantei found himself sprawled on the ground "How could I have been beaten so easily."

Kakashi shook his head as he went hunting for Sasuke. Or rather luring Sasuke into the open **"KATON: GREAT FIREBALL!"** Kakashi nodded with a hint of surprise at how well the jutsu had been controlled.

Sakura rushed through the undergrowth **"Genjutsu: Hell Viewing Technique!"**

Sakura collapsed in horror as she saw Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Hantei drop down dead in front of her. One of them littered in kunai and the other is throat slit like one slices a pig. Naruto smirked twistedly as the girl screamed.

" _If you can't recognise a Genjutsu then you should not be on the force."_

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Hantei had ran into each other "We can't beat them individually." Said Sasuke.

Hantei nodded "What the hell is my brother doing here? This is uncalled for. We can't…"

"Remember we live in a dictatorship and your father, the Hokage can do whatever he feels like when it comes to us shinobi and shinobi hopefuls."

Hantei snarled, and as he felt the Kyuubi's chakra seep into him, his senses heightened "Sasuke, get ready to throw as many shuriken you can at three, one and four 'clock…NOW!"

" **KAGE KUNAI BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! KAGE SHURIKEN NO JUTSU!"** The twelve or so projectiles multiplied, they impacted into the tree trunk splintering it causing Naruto to jump off it.

He landed between the two Genin. His kick caught his brother clean in the chest sending him flying. He spun sharply sending two sharp and painful palm strikes into Sasuke's face causing him to deflect them. Sasuke caught a strike and used it to real Naruto in.

They both knew Naruto could have broken out of it, but Naruto wanted to test Sasuke to see if he was as good as his brother was. Sasuke manage to flip, Naruto and sent a stop to shatter throat only to crack the bark of the log.

"Behind you, Sasuke-san." Sasuke, spun only to be sent spinning horizontally with a calf-strike into his temple. **"Katon: Spinning Great Fireball!"**

" **Futon: Vacuum Bullet!"** The spinning fireball was cancelled by the wind technique.

"How?"

"Fire beats Wind, but a Wind Vacuum puts out fire. **Futon: Hand Cannon!"** The Jonin and Genin graduate were fighting at a low Chunin or High Genin state already.

One of the skills, Naruto had developed was chakra sensing. He had honed it so that he could instinctively use his more Non-Konoha Shinobi friendly techniques against his comrades without fear of killing or permanently maiming them.

It was times like these that he regretted that his chakra flow and density would never be suitable for being a medical-nin. He really wished Tsunade was around so he could learn the subtler arts of Raiton Ninjutsu.

"You're good. Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto said as he committed himself to leg drop that would break or injure the Clavicle. When he heard it, it was the feral charge of his brother's brawler style of taijutsu.

"Do you mean that?" Sasuke asked as he watched in amazement as Naruto grabbed his brother and effortlessly chucked him at the Uchiha Second Son who replaced himself with a leaf.

"Your brother is gifted that is true. But remember, the conditions in which you became a shinobi. He was a prodigy in combat, you are one for combat in peace. Remember that. Your potential is great, quite possibly greater than that of your brother. Remember do not become a shinobi to gain the power to defeat Itachi, become one that can surpass him."

Sasuke nodded "What do you see me as Naruto-sensei?"

"Untapped potential. A powerful young Genin who can go far. Jonin…ANBU maybe even Hokage but that will never happen unless you can get the bell."

"Hantei…We can't beat him. Not alone…" With that the pair launched themselves at the elder Namikaze, Sakura had broken free and grabbed two pebbles and wrapped them in ninja-wire and launched them from the clearing.

Naruto smacked his brother in the face with the sheathed and flat end of his sword, went to propeller kick Sasuke, but the Uchiha blocked it as the makeshift bolas took out the other leg. Sasuke capitalised with a leg-log but the clock that had been placed on the training post rang twelve.

"YOU FAIL!" Boomed Kakashi.

"They may have failed to get both bells but they did show a scrap of teamwork and did get the bell, you gave me." Naruto replied replacing himself with said alarm clock.

"So how are we doing this? Sending two back to the academy? If so I say Hantei and Sakura." Naruto said.

It was no secret that Hantei had received some early training but for what no-one knew until now. Naruto saw it and spawning a shadow clone making Sasuke's eyes widen _"No seals…Hantei is decent with them but he still needs a seal and he produces a tonne of smoke. Is this a master of the_ _ **Shadow Clone?**_ _It must be, Cousin Shisui has mastered the_ _ **Shunshin."**_

The two genin were taken to one side "Run to the Hokage's Office. Kick the door in, if he isn't there he's in a meeting. Do the same thing and tell them Hantei's losing it."

Sasuke nodded "Are you going to be okay?"

Naruto nodded "I'm going to be better than Hantei when I'm through with him."

Sasuke nodded and ran, he was followed by Sakura. Then he spared a glance and everything changed. His perception sharpened and he saw the two blondes erupted into bright red and bubbling chakra shrouds…although Naruto's seemed to be much more controlled and refined whereas Hantei's was a lot more primal.

(Minato's Office)

"Are you interested Itachi?"

Mikoto and Fugaku stared at Minato "Are you serious Hokage-Sama."

Minato looked at the three Uchiha in front of him "I have never been more serious about anything Mikoto, Fugaku…You have been scorned as a clan for being Uchiha since the village was founded, it is time that we change it. The village knows a few of your Clansmen attempted a revolt and everyone knows that Uchiha's Raido and Jinn have deserted the village and have become Nuke-nin."

Just then the door blew open, everyone in the office grabbed a weapon as a red faced Sasuke appeared "Hokage-Sama, Training Ground Seven, Namikaze Hantei losing it…Exact words from Tokubetsu Jonin Namikaze Naruto, told us to run to tell you that. Looked back to see chakra cloaks appearing around them…What's going on?"

Minato's eyes narrowed "I'm sorry Mikoto, Fugaku this is going to have to be continued at another point in time."

Minato vanished and reappeared in the Training Ground to find Naruto grabbing Hantei by the 'ears' of chakra "Namikaze Secret Technique: Evil Chakra Dispelling Method!"

Minato snickered as Hantei whimpered and was then 'rag dolled' into the training post, and the chakra shrouds dissipated. Naruto's more fluidly than Hantei's "What is your major malfunction Genin? Did you think releasing THAT Chakra in your Genin Exam was going to be beneficial?"

Hantei squirmed under the iron grip of his older brother "You're meant to be my brother! You're meant to back me up."

Naruto growled and his eyes flickered red "You still don't get it. I am your comrade first, family second. Get that information into your programming before the Hokage sends you back to the academy."

Minato walked over "Naruto, you go…I'll have a chat with him."

(Tenten)

Tenten was sweating, she was working harder than she had since Gai had taken her on as the Kunoichi on her Genin Team.

There was an eruption of Lightning and Naruto appeared "You okay Naruto-sensei?"

"Yes and no. Yes, because I tested the team and they have just about demonstrated enough team work to pass and thus become an active cell for Konoha. No, because one of the members either intentionally or unintentionally but still almost broke several S-Ranked Laws placed on him by my father…What makes matters worse is that the genin in question is my runt of a younger brother."

Tenten's eyes widened "I'm sorry to hear that. Can I say thanks for saying you'll work with me."

Gekko and Naruto grinned "It's a pleasure." Gekko said.

"Gives the fiancé the chance to scout potential talent for the department."

"You're engaged!"

Naruto nodded "Yup."

(Training Ground Seven)

"I just want Naruto-niisan to pay attention to me. Back when we were kids." Sobbed Hantei.

Minato had not expected this "Go on…"

"I feel like I'm in a cave. My father's the Hokage, my elder brother is a Fuuinjutsu prodigy and was taught by Jiraiya and a shoe in for the next Hokage…Also been said to be brilliant all other arts of being a shinobi. It makes me feel like no matter what I do I'll always be in the shade of you two."

Minato pulled his son into a hug "Maybe you should tell Harry this…Don't demand, just talk to him."

Hantei nodded "I will."

"But first, what the hell were you thinking? Tapping into your jinchuriki chakra?"


	11. Chapter 11

The Twin Flashes of Konoha.

Naruto/Yugao

"Speech"

" **Jutsu and Bijuu"**

'Thoughts and mindscape'

 _Own Nothing._

 **XI**

(Uchiha Residence)

"Nii-san, what was that meeting about? It seemed very important and nothing to do with your conduct because that'd be just you and Hokage-Sama." Asked Sasuke as he eyed his mother's position in the kitchen to the tomato bowl just next to her.

"If you eat something other than a tomato for a snack then I'll tell you." Itachi said dully but his eyes held a glimmer to them.

Sasuke sighed and grabbed an apple and he sat down again. As he sat down Uchiha Fugaku walked in, accompanied by the Clan Elders.

The original elders had been killed off in the fail coup when Sasuke had been five.

"Sasuke out…This is between your brother, mother, The Elders and myself." Snapped Fugaku.

Sasuke snarled but obeyed. He slammed the door on his way out. Sasuke stopped, he headed to the jutsu room where it contained spare scrolls and the scrolls that the clan had copied over the years. Sasuke, headed into the fire section. He had the **Great Fireball technique,** he wanted a few others.

He picked up the **Phoenix Flower Jutsu, Dragon Flame Jutsu** and the **Great Fire Annihilation.** He also jotted down **Wind style: Tearing Gale Palm, Great Breakthrough** and **Hurricane Breakthrough.**

He headed out of the compound and towards the residential area. Sasuke was pretty good at tracking, but it wasn't his best. He hadn't activated his sharingan so he had to stumble around trying to find Namikaze Naruto's apartment.

He knocked on the door and it opened to reveal not Namikaze Naruto, but one of his friends Uzuki Yugao, if he remembered correctly. "Uzuki-san…is Namikaze Naruto in?"

Yugao chuckled "My fiancé isn't at the moment…You're Itachi's brother right?"

Sasuke scowled at that getting a laugh out of the grapette. "I'm sorry for that. Come in, come in. You seem like a kid with a lot on his plate and is looking for some answers."

Just then a flash of light appeared and Naruto appeared, on him were a set of shopping bags "You cook, I wash up…Ohayo Sasuke, what's bugging you? Eaten yet?"

"Family, what happened recently and no…My parents don't know where I am and probably don't care."

Naruto's eyes hardened "What happened at home?"

"I asked Itachi why he, kaa-san and tou-san were in your dads office and as far as I knew it was nothing to do with Itachi's mission ratings."

Naruto grinned "Okay…My dad's the Kage…whoopee and every Kage needs to pick a successor to take over at some point. Anyway, in our generation, he doesn't have many options. One option is me…Well known, in the bingo book, master of fuuinjutsu and several other bits and pieces but you can tell the obvious problem with that."

"It'll seem like the title is inherited." Sasuke said dully.

"To be fair, that rumour has got some legs to it. The Shodaime married Uzumaki Mito. Who was my great-great-aunt through my mothers side. As for Tobirama-sama, he did marry someone and have a kid by the name of Eren. My grandad on my dads side was called Eren, unconfirmed that they were the same guy…so I'm the son of the fourth, great-great-nephew of the first and great-grandson of the second...So yeah quite likely to cause uproar…Care to guess."

Sasuke's eyes widened "My brother is going to be Hokage!"

"He's a candidate…The other runners are probably going to be Shimura Danzo and Hatake Kakashi. Though Kakashi's running purely to get votes away from Danzo and unfortunately your brother doesn't have enough clout to prevent the man. Generally there are only two candidates, if Kakashi runs…then I'll run. Fewest two lose out and then the other two fight to the death…"

"You wouldn't kill my brother…would you?"

"I'd give him a proper good fight but in the end throw it…"

Sasuke nodded "Thanks for that. Anyway what happened with that chakra shroud?"

Naruto sighed "Generally you should be dead for even knowing about it. Keep this to yourself…What do you know of the Tailed Beasts?"

"Nine of them and that's about it."

"That's all you should know. Anyway, the containers of the Tailed Beasts are called jinchuriki. Possess buckets of chakra, and generally trained to be army killers. There can only be one jinchuriki at a time, unless you split one and seal it into two people…It can be done but its fucking difficult. Anyway problem is jinchuriki have to be made after the baby is born before its coils begin to form if they are to use the Yokai. If however they are going to be holders then you have about three years. Now I am on the other hand am Bijuu powered that's fancy speak for I've been absorbing the Bijuu chakra that was in my mother whilst I was in the womb. I got a lot of it…Probably about eight tails worth of Bijuu yokai in my system but no beast."

Sasuke nodded "Your brothers the host. My teammate is the host of the tailed beast! The next question is which one but it's probably the Fox."

Naruto smirked dryly "Head to top of the class. You're the first to knowingly say it. Nara's heir and Aburame's heir most likely know and suspect but they won't say a thing…Now anything else?"

Sasuke nodded and pulled six scrolls "How much do you know about **Katon** jutsu?"

Naruto grinned "Tertiary affinity…technically the Fox's but yeah…Pretty good mainly know C rank stuff and a B-rank called **Dragon Bullet Flower.** "

Sasuke cocked his head "Never heard of it…How good are you with **Futon?"**

Naruto grinned "Lot better. I know loads. **Breakthrough, Gale Palm, Tearing Gail Palm, Vacuum blade, Vacuum bullets, Drilling Air Bullets, Pressure Damage, Hurricane Breakthrough, Air Dragon Bullet, Wind Dragon Bullet** why?"

Sasuke smiled slightly "Could you help teach me a few fire jutsu. I mean your brother supposedly has twelve jonin techniques at his disposal."

" **Shadow Clones, Mass Shadow Clones, Exploding Clones, Mutual exploding tags, Shadow Shuriken and Shadow Kunai…** But lacks the ability to use them to the best of his abilities…Fine, which techniques are they?"

" **Fire styles: Phoenix Flower Jutsu, Dragon Flame Jutsu** and the **Great Fire Annihilation."**

Naruto's eyes widened "The first two, no problem. Last one…Never heard of it."

"It's one Madara used."

Naruto's eyes widened "You want to learn a jutsu Uchiha MADARA learnt…Oh wait, you're an Uchiha and all Uchiha are pyromaniacs."

Sasuke was going to protest but nodded "We are. I don't think anyone knows this technique."

Yugao looked at them "Sasuke-san, promise me you won't do anything stupid if Naruto-koi, teaches and learns this jutsu."

Sasuke nodded "Of course not…Ano, is it possible for me to learn Kenjutsu? Willing to pay."

Naruto grinned "I'm busy teaching another student along with Gekko for six months."

Sasuke stared at him "How come?"

"He called in a favour…The man is a monster in taijutsu."

Sasuke's eyes widened "Gai? You talking about Might Gai? Itachi told me about him, he's got the respect of the Uchiha Clan. He can fight us without being captured by the Sharingan…He can keep up with Shisui."

Naruto grinned "Shunshin Shisui? What's he up to these days? I mean he was my minder when I was a brat and Jonin sensei."

"Family…He's a Jonin, got a special Mangekyu Sharingan won't say how or why he got it."

Naruto grinned "I heard he had a run in with Danzo."

Sasuke shrugged "Don't know. Do now Itachi was PISSED…Anyway let's go!"

Naruto grinned, Yugao sighed. It was another late night training session it appeared and she'd get the take out. The Namikaze and Uchiha second son appeared in an abandoned training ground.

"Welcome to Training Ground 66, otherwise known as 'Test Ground'. Here we practise the jutsu we do not use against allies or anyone we deem friendly."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and handed over the scroll. Naruto unfurled the scroll, " **Fire style: Great Flame Annihilation…Horse."** Naruto nodded.

"Sasuke, you may want to stand back…This goes one on two ways. Horribly wrong and the ANBU and my Father come down on us or Horribly right and well the ANBU and my Father come down on us."

Sasuke grinned, he was beginning to like the Namikaze Jonin, he stepped back "FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIRE ANNIHILATION!" Screamed Naruto. Naruto inhaled deeply, kneading the chakra in his stomach using the internal heat of his body to fuel into Fire Chakra and he exhaled, and out of his mouth came the hottest and largest fireball that Sasuke had ever seen and his Father, Fugaku could spit a very big Gokakyu no Jutsu.

(Konoha)

Klaxons started to blare as the ANBU, detected a mountain of a chakra spike followed by the eruption of a massive fireball that illuminated the evening sky.

"Someone get Hokage-Sama, a massive unknown katon jutsu has been unleashed in the middle of Konoha's testing ground. May be nothing but get a team on the job. One of the biggest fireballs I've ever seen."

(Training Ground)

"Sensei, you call me a pyromaniac…Katon: GOKA MEKKYAKU!"

Another fireball appeared, not as large but just as intense. Sasuke let the technique go almost immediately. That jutsu drained his reserves quickly!

"Not bad…Sasuke-kun. That's pretty impressive, pretty hot and large for someone of your age AND it is your first attempt. Looking at this jutsu, it is detailed that you need ideally Chunin level reserves and Chunin chakra control otherwise it may turn into a forest fire."

Around them the wood began to burn "Like that son? I trust there is an explanation for this?" A voice called.

Naruto and Sasuke turned to find Minato leaning against a tree, with Kakashi there as well. Kakashi seemed to be eye smiling. Naruto gave a sheepish grin "Sasuke, came to my flat wanting some answers to questions that 'Tachi was gonna tell him before he got kicked out. Somewhere along the way he collected some fire jutsu that he wanted to practise."

Minato nodded "You let him?"

"Technically, I learnt it first. Had a go, it went well and then Sasuke had a go."

Minato nodded "The jutsu?"

"Goka Mekkyaku…B-rank fire jutsu."

Minato stared at his son "You taught a genin! A B-rank fire technique!"

"Says the one who lets another blue eyed blonde Namikaze run around with ten kenjutsu from the scroll of sealing. Three of which Nidaime-Sama placed in there personally: **Mutual Exploding Tags, Kage Bunshin and Tajuu Kage Bunshin** …"

"Going back to the jutsu…Who used originally? Goka Mekkayaku?"

Sasuke shrugged and pulled out his own copy of the scroll "Uchiha…Madara."

Minato stared at his son incredulously "Are you insane?"

"I didn't know it was Madara's…I mean for fuck sake Tou-san, they only learn that Uchiha are closet pyromaniacs, have a pink eye mirror kekkei genkai and that the Uchiha Co-founder of this village had an axe to grind with the Shodaime Hokage and subsequently employed a Giant Nine Tailed Fox to fuck us over."

Minato stopped "They talk about that?"

Naruto nodded "Yup, talks about jinchuriki as well. Doesn't help that duck-butt here put two and two together in front of me and got four. Subsequently multiplied by two and got eight. He kinda knows about numbnuts and myself."

Sasuke felt himself going rather pale and found it hard not to snigger. Minato shook his head "Naruto…Please, be careful sochi. Genin Uchiha!"

Sasuke stiffened and knelt "Hokage-Sama!"

"Please do not reveal what you have learnt to anyone else…For the record, please next time fill in the paperwork before going to the Testing Ground." With that Minato left, Kakashi dropped down to join them.

"Sasuke, once we eat…Care to try again?" Kakashi asked.

Both Jonin gulped at the manic gleam in the Uchiha's eye. "Yup, He's a firebug alright." Naruto said.

"Like the rest of the clan."

The trio carried on and soon enough after two more attempts on Sasuke's part he dropped from exhaustion. Naruto picked up the young Uchiha and they headed towards the Uchiha district "When you're in the village, rotate between your team and build up your Kunoichi's skillset."

Kakashi nodded and body flickered away "Naruto-san, why are you carrying Sasuke?"

Naruto looked up to find Uchiha Mikoto, carrying her katana and had it at his throat "Little Sasuke came to me for some help and to practise a jutsu…He's got it…Just. He's exhausted."

Mikoto nodded, sheathed the sword and took her son from her eldest sons friend and headed inside. Naruto vanished in a pillar of light.


	12. Chapter 12

The Twin Flashes of Konoha.

Naruto/Yugao

"Speech"

" **Jutsu and Bijuu"**

'Thoughts and mindscape'

 _Own Nothing._

 **XII**

Naruto found his father waiting for him at home "Naruto, we need to chat."

Naruto gulped "Okay…What is this about."

Minato ran his hands through his hair "Kyuubi, Hantei and You."

"What are you implying?"

"Hantei's seal his wearing down at increasingly exponential rate…Soon before he turns fifteen I suspect the Kyuubi will make a break for freedom."

Naruto nodded "The Warmonger would love that. Nine tails unleashed, you do something ridiculously noble and stupid such as seal it into another baby…Except no-one save for me can contain it. I've read the Uzumaki fragments in the Hokage Archives. I remember what Uzumaki Shisui said as he and the forty-nine Crimson Comrades went to drive Kiri, Kumo and Iwa from their shores allowing Jiraiya and a vanguard of Konoha shinobi into Uzu to commence evacuations 'What is the strength of chain? As strong as its weakest link. We of the Uzumaki are strong in chains for we can hold…' It doesn't say but I suspect it means Bijuu."

Minato nodded "I need you to perform a transference seal."

Naruto looked at the man "You want to TRANSFER the KYUUBI, into ME! That is quite possibly the worst idea I've ever heard…Fine on one condition. You marry Yugao and Myself before I do this."

Yugao who had been listening stared at them "Naruto-kun, Minato-Sa…"

"Please, you can call me tou-san. You are going to be married to my son after all, even though it has taken long enough."

"We WERE going to get married the night of the Kyuubi festival."

Minato's eyes widened "We can do a simple hand fastening to mark down between our families that you two are married but then do a proper wedding later."

Minato sighed "I'm sorry…"

Naruto looked at him "I know of a fuuinjutsu that may help. The **Evil Transference Method.** It supposedly allows the transference of chakras unwillingly infused into a person out…It would require tinkering but I think I could do it. But I'm unsure of the fallout, something like this is going to require something of equal value."

"I thought that was a myth."

Naruto snorted "Generally its chakra…But when fucking with human bodies, you tend to equal the balance with bodies of your own. Hopefully it will not come to that."

Yugao nodded "Let's get this done."

The handfasting was quick and soon enough Kakashi, Naruto, Hantei, Minato and Jiriaya, the latter had to be pulled out of the nearest female bath were in a clearing.

" **Doton: Clearing sterilisation!"** Intoned four ANBU promptly flattening the trees and all wild life into a terrain that looked like an outdoor hospital. Naruto set to work as did the rest. Hantei looked on confused.

"Hantei, step into the other circle." Instructed Minato.

Hantei was slightly confused at what was happening. All he knew was that it was a Fuuinjutsu, what unnerved him was the fact that his Godfather, Father and elder brothers; one by blood and the other association were all helping with the Fuuinjutsu.

" **Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu: Bijuu transference! FUIN!"** Hantei began to glow white and suddenly he collapsed to his knees as the red chakra of the fox began to slowly peel off him.

Then the Fox struck, inside the seal a vicious tempest whipped up. It got worse as more and more tails appeared, Naruto grunted as he had to fight back the chakra in his system that belonged to the fox. If this went wrong then everyone would be too dead to care and the Fox would be unleashed.

" **Fuuin: TRANSFER!"** If he couldn't pull the entire thing out then he'd suck it out section by section, starting with the tails. The cackling roars of triumph suddenly became ones of surprise and anger.

The first tail was removed with a colossal tear, like when Iwa ripped massive earth boulders from the ground. It was slowly followed by the other nine tails.

As the tails were removed, the hind legs appeared, now it looked as if Hantei had to give birth to a really big baby. His entire body was convulsing as his muscles snapfired at such a rate he had been paralysed.

Minato and Jiraiya had gleams of sweat on their faces as they fought the surging waves of chakra from Naruto, Hantei and the Fox. So far they were holding.

Minato watched in amazement as the hind legs of the Fox were slowly absorbed into his eldest son. Naruto was caked in sweat, it was rushing down his body. His chakra was waning fast. Naruto knew it, he steeled himself **"Gate of Opening: KAI!"** Naruto unleashed more chakra into his body, unlike some members of the Konoha: Gai and his apprentice, Naruto could only open up the first two gates, Gai it was rumoured that he could open all eight and Naruto was not particularly interested in finding out.

There was a colossal roar from both Naruto and the Kyuubi and a scream of terror from Hantei. Naruto suddenly found himself losing contact with his body. He had heard a roar of pain from the Kyuubi and what he thought was **"Fuuinjutsu: Eight Trigram Divination Seal transfer!"**

Naruto would have screamed in pain as the seal was wrenched off his brother's body and slammed onto his own. He then heard faintly **"…tsu…orcem…fuin!"**

(Uchiha Household)

Sasuke woke up to find his mother sitting by his bedside cabinet. He twitched his fingers and he looked up. He noticed an IV drip attached to him "Kaa-san, what happened?"

Mikoto woke up, her hand going to her sword "Sochi! You're okay!" Sasuke suddenly found himself going blue as his mother wrapped him in a strong hug that he did not expect from her.

"Chakra drainage, you almost died…Dehydration. What did you do?" She demanded.

Sasuke grinned cheekily at her "Can we wait for a bit. I want to show you more than tell you. Kaa-san, please…don't be mad at Naruto-sensei, I badgered him to learn it."

Mikoto chuckled "He's more like Kushina than his father."

Sasuke cocked his head "Eh?"

"Kushina…was unorthodox in her teaching. If it was a jutsu she didn't know, she would learn it and then teach…which is what happened with you."

Sasuke nodded "It is…Naruto, did say the Hokage may come down on us."

Mikoto chuckled at that "Naruto is definitely his mothers son…I will have a word with him to find out what you were doing."

(Naruto)

Harry came around, he rolled over only to feel weightless before the floor heralded his return to the land of the awake. He heard a snigger, he spun around to see Kiba and Akamaru cackling.

"Think somethings funny puppy?" Kiba couldn't stop in time and soon enough, he found himself being tackled onto the floor and the pair were roughhousing.

Kiba quickly tapped out "Good seeing you aniki. What happened? Your wife kick you out?" He yelped as Naruto's hand caught him in the back of the head.

"No. Miscalculated a seal. It worked but damn near killed me…Should not have taught Sasuke that B-rank, before doing that jutsu."

"What jutsu kid?"

Naruto looked up to see Tsume smirking at him "A fire jutsu…I was teaching a young firebug…It was…impressive."

"Impressive enough to start a forest fire?" Asked Minato who was reading the paper and wearing an old shinobi top and pants.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work tou-san?"

"Aren't you meant to answer my questions instead of back chatting? 24 you may well be, I can still take you over my knee."

"Miscalculation…No-one got hurt…aside from chakra exhaustion."

Minato snorted "Fair enough. I have a long day today remember. I finish probably early tomorrow morning. Decided I'd have half a day off and then work. Besides, you need to present yourself to the Uchiha Clan."

Naruto gulped "Is Sasuke okay?"

Minato chuckled "2nd Class Chakra Drainage."

Naruto trembled. Chakra drainage had three classes. 3rd was unconsciousness and chakra circuit stress. 2nd was all of that with a chance of death or ending of shinobi careers and 1st class was guaranteed death or shredded chakra circuits.

"Sasuke will be fine. He'll make a full recovery."

"Fugaku will force Sasuke into displaying what he learnt…I'll head over there."

"We'll head over there. Hantei, Kiba you have to attend team training today."

The four of them left the house. Kakashi met Hantei and they peeled off. Kiba did so similarly when he saw Yuhi Kurenai waiting for him with Hinata and Shino.

Naruto grinned as he entered the Uchiha compound. It was impressive, waiting for him was Uchiha Fugaku, sharingan ablaze "You dare…"

Naruto smirked "I dare…My apologies for you Sasuke, Fugaku-Sama. Then again I suspect you don't really give a shit about him."

Minato sighed, Naruto was known to put his foot in mouth on occasions. He always did, but it happened at the most inopportune times. "Fugaku, I brought my son to apologise."

Fugaku stiffened, Naruto had been a constant in Itachi's life. Hell, Naruto spent his childhood in their compound "I apologise…"

"As do I. You must understand, I was going off on information that Sasuke gave me…You told him to leave before Itachi could bring him up to speed and he came to me…We ended up training."

Fugaku nodded "The jutsu?"

"Can't say, won't say…Mainly because it is Sasuke's to show."

Mikoto turned up with Sasuke in tow "Naruto-sensei!"

"Sasuke-san, I offer you my sincerest apologies for causing you to acquire 2nd Class Chakra Drainage."

Sasuke nodded "I need nothing from you sensei because you gave me something else." He channelled his chakra into his eyes and twin tomoed sharingan appeared.

Naruto nodded "Congratulations on your sharingan…"

Mikoto spoke "Sasuke his enough chakra to do this jutsu once. Then as the rightful head of this clan, I say he must rest."

Fugaku married into the head of the clan. Yes he spoke for their interests but knew that his wife could and would override him at any point. "Let us go to the lake."

Naruto handed Sasuke a soldier pill "This is your show, you can tell them to not or do something."

Sasuke nodded "Mikoto-Sama, Fugaku-Sama, I humbly request that no-one uses their sharingan for this jutsu…I want to be acknowledged for something other than being 'Itachi's little brother' and being compared to the standards Itachi made."

The clan grumbled but acquiesced, especially those with children in the academy.

"Build the chakra into my gut. Let it build pressure." Sasuke said to himself as he began to focus.

"Get on with it!" Someone shouted, but Sasuke let the words fly over him.

"Katon: Goka Mekkyaku no Jutsu!" Incanted Sasuke, before taking one more breath and releasing the rapidly building chakra in his stomach.

The crowd stiffened 'Goka Mekkyaku? What is that?' They were amazed as a fireball, which was definitely bigger than the standard Gokakyu no Jutsu or Great Fireball.

Naruto smirked at Fugaku "How's that. A solid B-Rank jutsu."

Sasuke let the fireball go and once it and the steam had dissipated, the lake of ascension was gone. Sasuke breathed in deeply and turned to his parents "The Katon: Goka Mekkyaku no Jutsu, the B-ranked fire version of our Gokakyu no Jutsu as created and recorded by Uchiha Madara."

The crowd were stunned, a twelve year old had just used a jutsu Uchiha Madara had created! "I have team training."

(Team Seven)

Naruto appeared with Sasuke at Training Ground Seven. "Ohayo aniki." Naruto called.

Kakashi nodded "What was that about? I heard the Uchiha Clan were in uproar about something."

Naruto smirked "Apparently I almost accidentally killed the second son."

Sakura and Hantei stared at him "How…"

"Shut it Genin. You have no right to lecture me. Uchiha Sasuke asked me to teach him and I taught him as is what is expected of me. Uchiha Sasuke and another Genin came to me for tutoring and I obliged."

"Why?"

"My skills are in dying arts. Kenjutsu never took hold here and Fuuinjutsu is practically gone. All shinobi have an understanding it. My father, Jiraiya, Kakashi and I are the only ones with a deeper understanding of the art…So anyone who expresses and interest in those arts, I am to assist them to the best of their potential."

Naruto looked at them and then at his watch "Come and find me after you're finished for the day. I'm late for a fuuinjutsu lesson."

(Tenten)

Tenten went over the scroll exercises as she waited. It wasn't like her sensei to be late. She'd have to pick his brains, a column of light cut off her trail of thoughts "Sorry about that. Clan business, shinobi business and other things. Sorry, I'm late. Now lets begin."


	13. Chapter 13

The Twin Flashes of Konoha.

Naruto/Yugao

"Speech"

" **Jutsu and Bijuu"**

'Thoughts and mindscape'

 _Own Nothing._

 **XII**

Three months had sailed by for Higurashi Tenten, those three months so far had been in her opinion some of the best three months so far. Her sensei had been able to finally connect with her and allow her to develop her skills in **fuuinjutsu, kenjutsu and bukijutsu.** It was all down to Hayate Gekko and Namikaze Naruto. One a highly respected Tokubetsu-jonin and one of the best in Konoha for Kenjutsu and the other a prodigal Fuuinjutsu master.

Tenten felt elated, she was the only student of two Jonin. The potential ramifications of this were tremendous. With one being a potential joint apprenticeship which would result in the potential dissolution of her team. It didn't help that she had a crush on the Namikaze heir.

"Nice work…Exploding tag with a propulsion seal. What's the point?" Naruto asked, he used Fuuinjutsu but he mainly used his father's brand of fuuinjutsu of Jikukan Fuuinjutsu or Space-Time Fuuinjutsu. His pinnacle feet was effectively reverse engineering his father's Hiriashin no Jutsu.

"Intending to put kunai and shuriken in it. So tag goes off and it throws kunai and shuriken at the enemy."

Naruto nodded "Remind me to teach you a technique that is most definitely on the Scroll of Sealing."

Tenten arched an eyebrow "Is that legal?"

Naruto shrugged "Probably not but then again Hokage-Sama can't complain as a Genin is running around with at least twelve techniques from that scroll."

Tenten looked at her teacher "Who?"

"My brother."

Trenten's jaw dropped "Seriously…what the shit sensei."

"Villagers trying to get favour with him. Anyway he's a bit of an idiot and if for some reason he manages to enter the Chunin exams…oops…shouldn't have mentioned that. I will not be annoyed if you beat the crap out of him."

Tenten cocked her head "What's going to happen? I mean you and Gekko-Sensei are teaching me and looking after me on solo D-ranks. Am I your apprentice?"

Naruto nodded "I see what you mean. You've been training for almost a year?" Tenten nodded.

"You're a year older than my brother. Most Genin do not pass the Chunin exams first time…After that you enter what is called rotation. You tend to work with your team under different Jonin and Tokubetsu…You do this for a year maybe and then you participate in the next Chunin exam and sometimes you pass otherwise back into rotation. This happens until you're AT LEAST 16-17…When in rotation that's when people pick apprentices."

Tenten nodded "Do the exams. Enter rotation. Picked for an apprenticeship. Is that what happened to you?"

Naruto snorted "No. Entered academy at too damn young, went through accelerated programme and graduated joint 1st with none other than Uchiha Itachi. Went to the front lines we're about 9-10. War ends, we're slowed right the hell down, participated in Suna Chunin exams, promoted. Studied under Mikoto-Sensei and Jiraiya-Kyofu-Sensei, for three years. Crashed on the Jonin exams four times. Made Tokubetsu when I was 22. Made Jonin when I was 23 almost 24. So yeah I'm one of the younger jonin. I don't remember, things were happening to fast to keep track."

Tenten nodded "Thanks…I mean for teaching me."

"To be honest you are a genuine pleasure to teach…I have two students, well one and another that comes to me when he wants set something on fire."

"Were you and this student the ones behind that massive forest fire?"

Naruto nodded "Yup…I under estimated the skill of one of my students."

Tenten snorted "Was he an Uchiha?"

"He was…I'll be helping them after you've finished your seals. Just so you know Gekko is back from his mission. My apartment is open to all shinobi, you just need to find it."

Tenten left and went to find her team and have a chat with her sensei and then her parents.

(Training Ground 7)

Naruto reappeared "Sup midgets. Nii-san."

The Group nodded "Well, Hokage-Sama attached me to Team Seven, if there is anything you want me to help you with, I'll be here."

Sasuke grinned and immediately made his over to him, followed by Sakura. "Sakura, you go first."

"Naruto-san, can you help me…I don't know exactly what I can do."

Naruto nodded "Be honest with me here…Did you fangirl?" Sakura nodded before blushing. She felt as if she had let him down.

"Don't worry. About it. As of right now you are damaging yourself. You remember what a shinobi has too eat a day?"

Sakura nodded "Yes."

"I'll be here most afternoons or around. I want you to slowly increase the amount you're eating. I would also advise cardio, core and endurance exercises. Your dad's Kizashi isn't it?"

Sakura nodded "Yeah…How do you know him?"

"Saved my life. Tell him the bigger brat of the Kage is offering to train you and would like his assistance…That'll put a fire under him even though he is no longer an active shinobi."

Sakura nodded and Naruto spent a good two hours correcting her form as she punched and kicked. Suddenly he grinned, and Sakura just about managed to flip him over. Granted, he had assisted her but she had executed nothing less than perfect textbook punches, kicks and throws.

"Word of advice…mix martial arts. The Academy style is a good foundation but to truly survive you need to modify it. I'll dig through my stuff and see what I've got that might help you. Medical and Genjutsu are definite pathways, you've got some of the finest chakra control I've ever seen."

Naruto turned to Sasuke "What?"

Sasuke grinned "You know the Goka Mekkyaku?"

Naruto paled "You're not planning to do anything insane are you?"

Sasuke smiled weakly "It's the fireball form of the **Fireball Jutsu**. Well I found the flamethrower one it's called…"

"Goka Messhitsu." They intoned together. Naruto sighed "I know it and can use it. Hell it's part of one of my Jonin jutsu. It happens to be a solo collaboration jutsu…Practise it somewhere else. I'll teach you anything but that…Hell I'll spar with you."

Sasuke nodded and eventually Hantei wondered over. "Naruto-san, could you help me with refining a few of my jutsu and spar with me?"

Naruto nodded and he bowed to Hantei, who bowed back and they began. "Straight taijutsu…I know you like to use your **kage Bunshin** to supplement it…But your taijutsu is sloppy, unco-ordinated." Naruto stated, grabbing his brother's punch and spun into a kick that propelled him across the ground.

Hantei groaned, his brother kicked him much like a mule. Hantei got to his feet and the fight resumed, slowly but surely through the many losses, Hantei slowly noticed that his fighting style had become more refined.

He studied Naruto, his brother contrary to his rather slender build unlike Hantei's own stockier build was bloody strong and exceptionally fast. Hantei had seen father, Naruto, Jiraiya and Kakashi spar and he thought Dad was fast. Naruto seemed faster, way faster. Even Jiraiya displayed amazing reflexed but something felt off about the Sannin.

Hantei knew that Naruto wasn't properly trying and that annoyed him. It annoyed him something awful, however looking back if he had taken his brothers offer to train instead of the private tutors then he may well have been better off.

Just then they felt an incredible presence behind them and the brothers stopped. The man was a giant according to Hantei, he had at least three inches on Naruto, who in turn was just taller than father. "I came to see the students of my students, student."

Naruto sighed "Hello to you to Kyofu."

Jiraiya sweat dropped, the entirety of his façade had been ruined "You punk! Do you know how important first impressions are?"

"Yeah. Better to be introduced as mine and the runts godfather than the 'The Village Madness' and the 'Alien Sage Ninja of the Twilight Zone?' oh and the best one 'Proclaimed Super Pervert' and the 'Prophet of the Love Gods' oh and the 'author of Icha Icha'." Naruto deadpanned.

The Genin turned grey "Is that what happens when we get older?" Asked Sakura slightly scared.

"Kooky and Kooky, yes. Perverted writer? Only if you want to be. We all have our quirks, some more evident than others."

"Yours Naruto-sensei?"

"Fuuinjutsu and hanging out with sensei's babies and subsequently firebugs."

Jiraiya cocked his head "You mean the Uchiha…" Jiraiya turned to Sasuke.

"What fire jutsu do you know?"

Sasuke gulped "Great Fireball, Phoenix Flower, Great Flame Annihilation…Working on Dragon Flame."

Jiraiya looked at him "You know a B-rank already?"

"Blame Naruto-sensei."

Naruto shook his head "Sasuke brought the jutsu to me. I learnt it and then taught him…Anyway, a spar Jiraiya?"

The older man nodded and the two took up their positions. Naruto into his modified hummingbird stance and Jiraiya into the toad stance. They waited and the launched themselves into the fight.

The Genin were amazed. They were outmatched against a Jonin, but Naruto seemed outmatched from the get go. For every punch and kick Naruto threw, it was effortlessly blocked. Naruto had to employ more energy to avoid and counter. That is not to say that Naruto did not get any good strikes in but it was more along the lines of Jiraiya had made Naruto exert more energy dodging the Sages onslaught.

"Ninjutsu!" Instructed Jiraiya and he formed a half tiger seal **"Fire Style: Flame Bullet!"**

" **Fuuinjutsu: Fire seal!"** Replied Naruto making a unique hand seal, Sasuke was watching the fight, he looked at the unique seal and found himself being forced away from it. Like he was not allowed to look at such a seal with his sharingan.

The fire jutsu was absorbed and suddenly Naruto split into two. "Sasuke this is one of my best techniques. **FUTON: ATSUGAI! KATON: GOKA MESSHITSU!"**

" **Collaboration jutsu: SUNS RAYS!"**

The concentrated fire stream into fireball combined with the colossal air jutsu exploded and the training area turned white.


	14. Chapter 14

The Twin Flashes of Konoha.

Naruto/Yugao

"Speech"

" **Jutsu and Bijuu"**

'Thoughts and mindscape'

 _Own Nothing._

 **XIV**

Minato shook his head. This was the second time. Second time too often that his eldest son had destroyed or in this case almost destroyed a training ground. It was also the second time he had endangered a genin. Only this time it was an entire squad, which happened to include the genin he had almost killed last time.

He winced as the orb emitted a white light. He couldn't look. But to his amazement the light vanished. Instead of charcoaled training grounds and crispy genin as he feared, a 5x5 circle of earth turned into molten slag.

The rest of it he saw had been contained in a scroll. Minato stood up and grabbed his haori. He had a sensei and heir to deliver a beating to. He hadn't had a training session with them in a while. As he turned to leave, Uchiha Mikoto, Haruno Kizashi; a former ANBU and Chunin who lost the ability to fully manipulate chakra into his hands after a very close encounter with the Five and Four Tailed Jinchuriki during the War. He lost the control after running into the chakra shrouds and pulling out the thirteen heavily wounded shinobi. Out of those thirteen, three died immediately. Five would die before the end of the war and the remaining five went into the reserves. "What's happening Hokage-Sama?"

"My Son and Sensei have decided to destroy another training ground. What brings you here Mikoto-chan? Kizashi-san?"

"Wanted to re-enlist, Minato. Wanted to teach a few kenjutsu users…I only want to teach those who are willing." Mikoto said her eyes activating the sharingan.

Minato nodded "That'll be great. I'll have to bring my prospective Daughter-in-Law, Son and Hayate Gekko in. Kizashi?"

Kizashi grinned "Wanted to volunteer my services as an assistant at the academy. I may not have full functioning chakra in my hands. I can still help with chakra control and give seminars in what is learnt in the academy can help in the field."

Minato nodded "I'll submit the paperwork later." With that he headed out, his ANBU following. He was joined by Hana and Tsume who were finishing their lunch and soon enough the small group vanished to Training Ground Seven.

(Training Ground)

Sasuke was amazed. Sure he had nearly been blinded by the intensity of the collaboration jutsu. He also came to an understanding.

Naruto-sensei was insanely powerful, insanely skilled and almost definitely a big pyromaniac as he was secretly. Although as he practised the jutsu he found that the bigger ones took more chakra.

Right now he, Hantei, Sakura and Kakashi watched as the training ground was ripped apart, vanished and returned with intensity as Naruto and Jiraiya began to delve into 'Battle Fuuinjutsu'.

Battle Fuuinjutsu wasn't really a taught art. But one that was picked up over time. The pinnacle of Battle Fuuinjutsu was during the 'Battle of the End' when Uzumaki Mito had sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside her as she unleashed the pinnacle of Uzumaki ninjutsu a wind technique simply known as 'Judgement'. It was said that Madara Uchiha was so taken aback by the jutsu that it was this moment that Hashirama was able to kill him.

Another example of Battle Fuuinjutsu was during the Fall of Uzishiogakure no Sato, the attack force of Iwa, Kumo, Kiri, Taki and Kusa charged the Hidden Eddy Village and fell in their thousands. The fuuinjutsu trapped land claimed thousands of lives. But eventually village fell. Some of the villages hadn't recovered all those years later.

The final example was the Battle of the Kiroii Senko. Three thousand Hiraishin Kunai littered the landscape and a mass of Iwa Shinobi rushed a beleaguered, battered and weary skeleton Konoha patrol. However, the battle ground was illuminated by a wave of yellow light but was in fact Namikaze Minato, manipulating time and space at an unimaginable and unprecedented level not seen since Senju Tobirama as he flashed across the battlefield reaping a bloody toll on the Iwa shinobi.

The Yondaime appeared on the Training Ground and the fight finished with the pair and the other shinobi going to one knee "Get up."

"Sensei…Explain."

"I went to see you but you were in a meeting. I then went to do some research for my latest masterpiece and then wandered over here to see Kakashi and my two godchildren. I then had a spar it got…enthusiastic. Tell me Naruto-kun, found a woman that has caught your eye?"

Naruto blushed as he saw Yugao in her ANBU uniform as 'Neko'. "Jiraiya…you insinuate myself or my fiancé at all in your books, I will show you why I'm the Orange Flash."

That statement got everyone's attention. Naruto smirked "Yes, I learnt the Hiraishin no Jutsu. Yes, I can use it. But not to the point of my father can in combat. But I can use it reasonably well in a tight pinch so Sasuke, you were in never any danger."

Minato looked at the shinobi "Kakashi are your team progressing?"

"Hai, Minato-Sensei. They may well be ready for a C-Rank within a week or two."

Minato stilled "There first? Has their team work been that atrocious?"

Kakashi nodded "It has although recently with Naruto helping, their teamwork has slowly been improving."

Minato nodded and turned to the Genin Team "Genin of Team Seven." The three stood at attention.

"The three of you need to pull your act together. You are in a noble training team. One of the noblest in Konoha. It was founded by Shodaime and Nidaime-Sama. It has produced the late Sandaime-Sama, The Sannin, Me, Uchiha Mikoto, Hyuuga Hiashi, Hatake Kakashi, Nohara Rin and Uchiha Obito and now you three. Pull your act together as what you do reflects on those gone by and those to come."

"Jonin Namikaze."

"Hokage-Sama…How may I serve?" Barked Naruto.

"I am setting up a kenjutsu division. The Kenjutsu-Hancho of the corps will be Uchiha Mikoto. Any problems with that?"

"Honour to serve. No problems. Mikoto-Sensei helped refine my kenjutsu." Neko stared. She knew Naruto had trained extensively under people but he neglected to tell her he had trained under Uchiha Mikoto! The now most dangerous Kunoichi with a blade after Namikaze Kushina had passed away.

Mikoto grinned "How many kenjutsu shinobi do we have?"

"All shinobi upon reaching Chunin Rank Grade Nine and up to Chunin Grade Five must demonstrate a proficiency in Kenjutsu. However to progress above that Chunin must demonstrate proficiency or an unparalleled mastery over another ninja art."

Mikoto nodded "How many shinobi above Chunin Grade Nine have more than a proficiency?"

"Myself, Hayate Gekko, Uzuki Yugao, Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Hanzo, Yourself, Uchiha Nozomi and Uchiha Raido."

Mikoto nodded "Eight of us."

"However, Higurashi Tenten has taken up the art. She's about to enter rotation."

Mikoto nodded "Intending to take her as an apprentice?"

"Joint. Fuuinjutsu and Kenjutsu."

Mikoto nodded "We meet in two hours in the Sharpened Shuriken."

The Sharpened Shuriken and Rusted Kunai were two of the five or six Shinobi Exclusive Bars and Clubs that were in the Hidden Village. Though exclusive is a bad term, civillians could drink in them but with the amount of Shinobi that frequented them unnerved all but the hardest drinkers who even they decided to leave the bars alone.

They served a places where Shinobi could unwind, relax and generally be something close to human. In each of the Shinobi only establishments were three jars. The first jar was for 'breakages', shinobi tended to drink heavily and as a result doors; glasses; mugs; plates and the occasional window got broken as shinobi tripped over themselves to get to seats, the bar or leave.

The second jar was 'damages' fights weren't uncommon in the bars. As a result tables, chairs and pride were the main things broken. This was typical.

For the first two jars, Shinobi dropped money in voluntarily because accidents. The barkeeps who were ex-shinobi could tell between deliberate and accidental.

However, the final jar was the most important. It had an intricate matrix on it. It was called the 'Funeral Jar' or 'Shinobi Family Relief'. The matrix put the money into a Vault only accessible when terms were met. All drinkers donated to it no matter what as did shinobi. Jars were all over the Village. When a Shinobi died in the line of duty the money would go to the family, furthermore the amount they earned pre-tax for their rank salary on top of mission commissions pre-tax was taken from the 'Funeral Jar'. It was not unheard of for the family to remove consolation cards with cash in.

This scheme had been set up by the Nidaime. A controversial man he may well have been when it came to laws and legislation but he definitely wanted the shinobi to look after one another.

Team Seven had left to go on a C-rank mission.

(Sharpened Shuriken)

Sabi (Rust) Hattori looked up. It was barely mid-day, he wasn't expecting customers for at least another two hours or so. However he was surprised to find eight shinobi donating into the jars and ordering several bottles of sake.

Mikoto looked at the seven shinobi in front of her "Minato has asked me to create a kenjutsu corps…He has seen a decline in unknown arts and kenjutsu is one of them.

Shisui nodded "You've picked us because we're the best at kenjutsu. You want us to bring a new light and use to the art."

Naruto had one question "When do we begin?"

(Team Seven)

"Heart, lungs, liver, kidneys, larynx, jugular, spine…Where to choose."


	15. Chapter 15

The Twin Flashes of Konoha.

Naruto/Yugao

"Speech"

" **Jutsu and Bijuu"**

'Thoughts and mindscape'

 _Own Nothing._

 **XV**

 **Breakdown of Shinobi Ranks**

Kage- Head Honcho- Commander of all Shinobi Units and Civilians  
 **ANBU Hancho- ANBU Commander- Fox  
** ANBU- Covert Operatives  
 **Jonin Hancho (Commander)- Nara Shikaku**  
Jonin- Elite Shinobi  
Tokubetsu Jonin- Chunin with skills in a specific area  
 **Chunin Hancho (Own Creation)- Aburame Tendo**  
Chunin Grades 1-5: Chunin with potential to achieve Jonin or Tokubetsu Jonin Status.  
Chunin Grades 6-10: Seasoned Chunin should by now be developing potential for advancement to higher grades. Requires decent foundation in forgotten arts like Kenjutsu and Fuuinjutsu.  
Chunin Grades 11-12: New Chunin  
 **Genin Hancho (Own Creation)- Maruboshi Kosuke  
** Genin- Beginner Ninja 

Naruto and Yugao were on the training ground. They were drilling Chunin, the only way they knew how. That was beat them into the ground, pull them to their feet and repeat the process.

"Again." Naruto called as he, hit Iruka with a heavy leg shot that would in a month's kill seven Oto and Suna shinobi. Umino Iruka gritted his teeth, steadied himself and he began the sword drill again, only this time against Uchiha Shisui.

Shisui chuckled as he examined the progress of Chunin Umino. His form was steady, a traditional grip on his weapon. There was a fledgling grace to him that belied that he had some skill in kenjutsu "Why did you quit?"

Iruka faltered and scurried backwards to avoid Shisui's tanto strikes "Quit what?"

"Kenjutsu…You've got a talent for it. One that should have been cultivated."

"My Sensei, he didn't much believe in Kenjutsu. He believed more on the traditional branches. I taught myself Barrierfuin (Barrier Seals) and consider myself versed enough in Fuuinjutsu that I can teach the basics to a small group of dedicated and interested students. All I wanted was to teach."

Shisui nodded "Understandable, commendable even. Did you ever consider continuing your training in the more neglected arts could lead to a bigger bank account?"

Iruka's eyes widened "Really, Shisui-San?"

Shisui nodded "What grade Chunin are you?"

Iruka stopped "Grade 7 or 8. Enough to be an Academy Instructor."

Shisui nodded "As a Tokubetsu Jonin, I, Uchiha Shisui, Under orders of the Kenjutsu Commander, Uchiha Mikoto as enforced by the Yondaime Hokage am instructing you to get your Kenjutsu up to Grade Five Standards within the next three months and Fuuinjutsu when you have the time."

Iruka nodded "Okay. Let's begin. I'm better with a tanto."

Shisui activated his sharingan in surprise. Iruka was better.

Things got complicated when Dragon appeared on the training field. In the event of ANBU turning most people, acknowledged the enquiry and carried on. Except for four.

They were the Fatal Four, or in general 'Bad news'. The five were.

Fox: The Commander of the ANBU, you never saw him but if you did it is safe to assume all is lost.

Dragon: The second in command. Things are dire  
Toad: Head of the primary assassination squad  
Byakko: Liaison to Konoha Council (Spy on the Council)

This time it was dragon "Namikaze Naruto, Uzuki Yugao…Hokage-Sama requires your presence."

Naruto nodded sheathed his sword, grabbed Yugao around the waist and the Chunin stared as the two vanished in an orange light "How the hell did he get Uzuki Yugao?" One asked.

Shisui chuckled. He had been 12 when Naruto had been 5 and the Uchiha had been on Guard duty for Minato. He had been 19 when Minato had asked Shisui and his cousin Raiga to take Naruto and his friends on as a Genin Team. Naruto was now 23 and the 30 Year Old Uchiha grinned.

"I've practically raised Namikaze Naruto since he was a kid. I've also known Uzuki Yugao for a slightly shorter amount of time and its mutual interests and knowing each other."

(Minato's office)

Minato reacted with a flash of light and teleported behind the incoming orange flash. To the people not in the know, both flashes appeared instantaneously.

However, in Minato's case he saw his son and daughter-in-law, or rather future daughter-in-law, the Kyuubi festival was three months away and to be honest, the blonde Hokage couldn't wait.

"You know better than to teleport here." Said Minato with a grin.

"Yeah, then don't send Dragon to get us then." Replied the purple haired kunoichi.

"She was the closest one on duty." Countered the Hokage with a grin. The ANBU shook their heads whenever this happened, it gave the ANBU stuff to talk about. They were the biggest gossips and got to see the strangest things.

"WHAT! Why the Hell is the ANBU Genjutsu Mistress on DUTY. Doesn't she like…get paid to torture ANBU wannabes?" Naruto almost shouted, Dragon as far as he knew never stuck her head out of the Warrens. The Warrens being the ANBU training ground.

"Normally that is the case Naruto…Except when your other half burns down your house…" Replied the ANBU in question, blanching slightly.

"Anko got hammered again? I swear you guys go through more kitchen appliances than most. Who's in your house?" Deadpanned Yugao before pecking Naruto on the cheek. "Thankfully this one got me out of the mad place."

"Me, Anko, Kurenai and Genma, instead of you." Replied Dragon

"Genma! One of the biggest one night standers…" Choked Naruto.

"He's actually a decent guy." Retorted Dragon.

"Not saying he's not. But BE careful. He's got a trail of broken hearts behind him…Now Father, what is it?" Naruto asked after the banter subsided.

"Kakashi and Team Seven have taken a C-rank and it has gone sideways."

Naruto nodded, He'd been on his fair share of missions and they'd gone sideways and the amount of times he had to protect his team as they tried to hold off for reinforcement if they were to come.

"Okay…What happened?"

"They encountered Gozu and Meizu from Kiri."

"The Chain Demon Brothers of Kiri! They work for Momochi Zabuza! What do you need us to do?"

Minato sighed "Try not to interfere with Team Seven's mission. Do what needs to be done in order to keep them alive."

Naruto and Yugao nodded "We'll be on our way in fifteen." Minato nodded.

Naruto and Yugao were gone within ten. It would take a week civilian time walking which equated to just over three days at shinobi running speed. "Naruto-koi, can you get us to Kakashi quickly?"

"Not Kakashi, He doesn't have one of my kunai…However…" Naruto grabbed Yugao, the pair began unsheathing their blades as Naruto teleported them.

(Kakashi)

Kakashi, groaned. God chakra exhaustion sucked, yes he had remained relatively in shape, and he had let himself slip. He would definitely say that he would have to get himself back in shape and relearn some of his more exotic tricks such as his manipulation of temporal pockets and pocket jutsu storage.

He was currently observing his three subordinates learning tree walking when he saw an orange flash appear. "Yo!" Called Kakashi.

"Nii-san. Gaki, Sakura, Runt." Naruto responded getting a blush from Sakura. A friendly scowl from the Uchiha and an indignant yelp from Hantei.

"Must you antagonise them?"

"Yes…One is blood. One is an innocent enough Uchiha and Sakura is well….Sakura." Naruto yelped as Yugao clipped him across the head.

"Naruto-sensei, who is…" Began Sakura. Sasuke cut her off.

"Uzuki Yugao, one of the few Kunoichi in Konoha who can beat my brother in a fight…Also, Naruto-sensei's wife."

"To be. Sasuke-kun. He speaks true. All of you have potential to do great things and not all of those things are to do with fire…I swear…Sasuke-san, you and Naruto are two of the biggest firebugs in Konoha." The aforementioned duo had the decency to hang their heads in some shame.

"That was a fire jutsu though." Sasuke commented.

"Wait until you learn **Kage Bunshin** and few **Futon.** " Naruto commented.

Sasuke's face took on a smile of a shinobi who had inhaled their first joint ever, but contained stronger than normal marijuana. Yugao sighed "Naruto and I are here to in essence keep this C turned A-rank mission from going any shittier than it already is."

Sakura looked relieved as did the other two, Kakashi also but less evidently "Brilliant. Hantei and Sasuke are making decent progress on tree walking, I should have started it earlier but certain problems like complexes both inferior and superior, arrogance, unwillingness to work together had to be gotten into their skulls. I take it you now understand the basics of my teachings?"

Sakura nodded "I'm dead weight, Sasuke and Hantei have a competition that is exceptionally detrimental to our mission success because one wants acknowledgement from you due to blood and the other because you acknowledge him as a person."

Naruto sighed "I get it Genin. Now, nii-san catch me up to speed as I put these runts through base camp. I don't want kaa-san, tou-san or Mikoto-oba to be pissed at me any more than normal, the civilian council would be decent to have off my back as well."

Sakura gulped "What are they doing?"

"Trying to break my engagement. Say Yugao-hime not worthy of me…But anyway Genin Haruno, thirty lengths of the tree, full genin speed. Genin Uchiha, thirty tree press ups, thirty tree sit ups, one rep with you head first and the other feet first. Genin Namikaze, I want six **Kage Bunshin** doing five times everything your colleagues are doing." Snapped Naruto.

Kakashi turned to him "Why?"

"Sakura's control is decent but she needs better stamina, endurance and larger reserves. Sasuke needs more control and minor chakra expansion. Hantei…you know what he is, you know his heritage."

The adults nodded "Now, this is the situation." With that Kakashi began to explain. Thankfully, reinforcements had arrived and Kakashi had possibly just over a week to train and recover.

The week passed quickly. Yugao and Naruto spent the time alternating between recon on Nami no Kuni, more specifically where Gato had set up shop and the minions the man had at his disposal.

They found that the dwarfish business man had roughly a thousand rent-a-thugs nearby and about fifty of them possessed the basics of shinobi training. Then it was on the sixth day that Naruto was the one on watch when he saw them. They appeared to be shinobi, Naruto needed a closer look.

" **Toton Jutsu!"** Naruto said and he melted away. He crept through the undergrowth and in order to get a better vantage point, he summoned a Toad and climbed inside.

A short dive later, Naruto was in toad form climbing out of a lavatory. The loo was empty and Naruto climbed out, using hand walking to pull himself up the wall of the cubicle.

The Toad vanished and Naruto hid as he heard a jaunty whistling. Casting a quick henge on himself, he made himself look like one of the rent a thugs before flushing the loo.

The guard spun around as Naruto walked out. They grunted to one another and Naruto walked out. However, who he saw outside caught him off guard.

Eight Shinobi, Three from Kiri, Three from Iwa, One from Kumo and One formerly from Konoha; Aoi Rokusho. Naruto quickly noted that the former Konoha-nin possessed two umbrellas AND the Second Hokage's Thunder Sword.

The Three Kiri Nukenin were: Biwa Juzo, Kurosuki Gekko and Hoshigaki Kisame.

The Three Iwa Nukenin were: Kamizuru Jibachi, Kurotsuchi and Suzumebachi.

The Kumo Nukenin was the Genin, Naruto had fought back in the Chunin exams. Naruto easily spent the time suppressing his chakra and after he got swapped out from his shift, he vanished in a swirl of smoke.

Kisame smirked. Things were going to get interesting.

(Tazuna)

Naruto reappeared in a swirl "We have a situation…"


	16. Chapter 16

The Twin Flashes of Konoha.

Naruto/Yugao

"Speech"

" **Jutsu and Bijuu"**

'Thoughts and mindscape'

 _Own Nothing._

 **XVI**

Kakashi looked at him "What's the situation?"

Naruto sighed "He's recruited a bunch of Nukenin…I mean a whole fucking lot of them. Kiri, Iwa, Kumo and Rokusho Aoi."

Yugao and Kakashi widened their eyes "Who has he got? This is important."

"Juzo Biwa, Kurosuki Gekko, Momochi Zabuza, Haku; Zabuza's accomplice and Hoshigaki Kisame…Two of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen AND respective swords. Iwa has three of the Kamizuru clan, I think. I also think they're of the amber release line. The Kumo-nin is the one we fought hime back in our Chunin exams oh and Rokusho Aoi, Nidaime-Sama's sword on his hip."

Kakashi gulped "This has made things complicated. Do we have any options?"

Naruto sighed "No. We would have if the Toads were to allow me to sign the contract. But no, only two at a time. Your ninken are well known. I can't Hiraishin back to Konoha…blame my great-great-great-aunt, Senju Mito. I think that's the relation. Anyway the relation doesn't matter other than the fact that the Fuuinjutsu barrier prevents me from Hiraishin into the village itself without appearing in Ibiki's loving care…I lived with the man for three months…"

Kakashi and Yugao stared at him "You, what?"

"Lived with Ibiki. Yeah. When the Yondaime passed that shinobi squad and colleague exercise. Just after my first term in rotation, after the time I got kicked in the head by Guy in a drunk training exercise, the same one that resulted in me with a cracked skull and Shin with a nearly career ending back injury. Yeah lived with Ibiki, Hida and Kishi who are Ibiki's lesser and greater devils in the questioning room."

"How long?" Yugao asked. Despite being twenty-three, she knew that Naruto had lived in no less than eight different complexes with shinobi, since he was seventeen. He had lived with Gekko and herself, back before she realised her heart belonged to the Hokage's son.

Kakashi snorted, he participated in that. He roomed with Anko and Kurenai, he shook his head. Not a people person he may be, but let it never be said that Kakashi does not reveal anything about his comrades without permission unless brought up in conversation. "Okay so we have 11 Nuke-nin; 1 Tokubetsu Jonin and 2 Elite Jonin and 3 Genin on paper. In reality we have 1 Tokubetsu, 1 Jonin and an Elite Jonin, 2 Low Chunin and 1 Genin…I, call myself the standard Jonin. I let myself get out of shape…I should have been able to flatten Zabuza and his accomplice."

Naruto nodded "I can probably handle the Iwa-nin, Yugao could take the Genin and Rokusho. That however still leaves two Kiri Swordsmen, four B-A rank Jonin and an S-ranked missing-nin.

However, just then Sasuke came down the stairs "What about us? Genin?" Naruto was the only one that didn't jump, but he did look over his shoulder.

"Sasuke, thought you were asleep."

Sasuke grinned "I was saying myself and Hantei…as bone headed as he is…is able to listen to instruction and the pair of us may be able to at least hinder the nuke-nin."

Kakashi sighed "Naruto, you might have to…"

Sasuke finished "Go jinchuriki on them? Kakashi-sensei, Hantei and Naruto-sensei went jinchuriki on each other it…activated my sharingan."

Naruto sighed "I'm sorry about that…Anyway, rest."

(Gato's hideout)

Gato sat behind his desk and Hoshigaki Kisame walked in "Gato-san, just so you know. You had an infiltration. Nothing was taken although I suspect it was an infiltration to see our forces. He was a skilled infiltrator if not for my skillset, he probably could have taken out some of your illustrious rogue-nin."

Gato nodded "His name?"

"Namikaze Naruto, Son of the Yondaime Hokage…" Gato nodded.

"All of this to just to annihilate one persistant old man. Oh well, Kisame-san, gather your associates…I leave it to you to sort out your associates with a plan. Just get them DEAD. I don't care about the brat grandson or the bitch daughter, but bring the old man to me ALIVE. I will kill him myself."

Kisame grinned "And our agreement on Zabuza?" A briefcase was handed to him.

"Half now, half on him being dead. Oh and give these…" He pulled out several other briefcases "…are for the rest. Half now, half after completion of the mission."

Kisame grinned, Namikaze and the other elite shinobi would make mincemeat of the majority of his colleagues. He suspected that Hatake Kakashi would engage Zabuza, and the Namikaze would engage him directly. Kisame stopped…Something wasn't adding up.

Kisame entered the barracks where the shinobi had set themselves up. The Kumo and Kiri-nin had set themselves up between the Iwa-nin and former Konoha-nin. The Rain ninja with the Second Hokage's sword was the most likely target. "What will Namikaze do? Three genin and a Jonin that is Hatake Kakashi and his brats; the second son of the Uchiha Clan, and the second son of the Hokage and no-one of importance…Kakashi is going to be taxed by Zabuza and the Kiri-nin. Namikaze is probably going to take me on one on one leaving the Iwa-nin and the Rain-nin unopposed to deal with the Genin."

"What's on your mind Hoshigaki?" It was one of the Kiri-nin, a relative of the previous Kubikiribocho wielders said, fixing the man with a piercing stare.

"The plan of attack for tonight. Something isn't making sense. An elite Jonin, Jonin-sensei and a team of Genin…something isn't right."

Biwa shrugged "It doesn't matter. Send in the Iwa shinobi loud and proud, Genin panic and rush out, covered by the Jonin, Kirigakure no Jutsu and jobs done."

Kisame nodded "That's the best we have. Hell if it doesn't go to plan we still have more chakra than all of them."

With that the shinobi grabbed their kit and under the cover of darkness headed towards the house "Juzo, Gekko, Zabuza, Haku, Gozu, Meizu…wait." Kisame instructed as the Kumo, Iwa and Rain nin bounded ahead.

"What…traitor." Growled Zabuza, eying the sharkskin blade wielder and the cousin of the same name that wielded his own. The Mist were an unstable bunch, being scattered across islands. It didn't help that all the shinobi's family at some point or another had a feud with one another and most of them knew that the other would do whatever it took to end it. That said, those that could work past the bloody past were some of the most dangerous shinobi at the Mist's disposal.

"I called you back for three reasons 1) I know what you can do. 2) Something does not quite fit with this plan and 3) Kumo, Iwa and Rain have more love for us than they do the Leaf. I do not believe for a single second that they would try to kill us for trying to prevent them from completing their vendettas."

The Kiri-nin nodded. They followed, trailing their colleagues and soon enough the ramshackle hut came into view "This is the place. The abundance of fresh chakra is absurd and hasn't settled in yet."

The five missing nin in the first wave rushed forwards. It was Aoi who died first. He stepped onto a homemade pressure plate concealed as a branch, it began to glow the colour of a primed explosion tag and it did so. Except the tag was not applied to paper but had been etched into the earth, the explosion ripped Aoi's legs from his body, sword went sailing one way and he went another with his legs being incinerated.

The Iwa-nin skidded to a halt, this action might have saved their lives except for the fact that they had snagged themselves on some henged tags. The last thing they saw on each other were the tags of the Hiraishin no Jutsu and the first one dropped. Naruto appeared, wearing the exact same identical look to his father. He flung a kunai and it deliberately missed the second Iwa-nin, the third began to back away "Hiraishin- Ni no Dan." Naruto whispered before teleporting directly above the second Iwa-nin and a rasengan appeared, the Iwa-nin looked up only to see Naruto vanish. He gasped, blood flooded into his mouth and down his face, he looked down to see the Rasengan being driven through his ribcage and out of his back expelling; bone fragments, chunks of flesh, sinew, tendons and ligaments and his back. "Hiraishin- San no Dan." This time Naruto vanished becoming a lightning bolt and he appeared as four of his Flying Thunder Kunai embedded into eight points around the surviving Iwa-nin, four at the cardinal points on a compass and the other four at the secondary points of Northwest, Northeast, Southwest, South East. The Kiri-nin watched as the final Iwa shinobi fell to literal pieces.

The final remaining shinobi was the Kumo Nin. Then Kisame saw, emerging from the shadows completely unnoticed by the Nin, was a shade of grape coloured hair and she ran her sword straight through the Nins stomach, yanked it out and effortlessly took his head off his body.

"I…see. They have a second shinobi…I hadn't anticipated that. We fight them in the morning." With that the Kiri rouge-nin vanished.

Naruto looked over to them and grabbed the 'Sword of the Thunder god' "Get ready, Kisame…for the fight of your life." He could only hope they received back up.


	17. Chapter 17

The Twin Flashes of Konoha.

Naruto/Yugao

"Speech"

" **Jutsu and Bijuu"**

'Thoughts and mindscape'

 _Own Nothing._

 **XVII**

The next morning the Konoha Shinobi, with Tazuna in tow. Headed towards the bridge, the three senior Shinobi knew that the bridge would be all but destroyed should the Kiri-Shinobi take the bait. Which is what they were expecting. Naruto had merged with the ground and was travelling through Iwagama one of the Stone Toads of Mount Myoboku. He wasn't able to sign the main contract but Gamabunta had made him a minor contract which had Gamahiro as the Boss.

The Aqua toad was the favoured of the younger brothers of the Boss Toad with Gamaken being the other. The only difference between a minor and major contract was the name of the Boss Toad. Oh and the fact that the Main Contract allowed for sages.

Yugao and Kakashi kept a visible presence and soon enough the entire party arrived at the bridge. As they arrived, they came across the bodies with holes in their hearts. These poor bastards the Shinobi realised were the few brave or incredibly foolish souls who had decided to carry on working on the bridge. Standing there were the Kiri Shinobi, all of them wielding an assortment of unique looking swords and standing in the middle of the formation were Hoshigaki Kisame and Momochi Zabuza.

The Kiri Shinobi stood up and the Konoha Shinobi were suddenly hit by the combined Killing Intent technique. Yugao, gulped as she stared down the bridge she was in trouble. Naruto had been working on some Fuuinjutsu, and was lying in wait but that would no good if the Kiri nin didn't take the bait. Furthermore, she was one of the best with the sword in Konoha but that meant nothing…Especially when it came to Kiri Shinobi. Don't even mention Kumo and Kenjutsu.

"So…these are the Konoha Targets? Let's do this!" With that the Biwa Rogue-nin and Kurosuki rogue-nin charged forwards. These two were members of clans that had sworn fealty to the Dead Bone Pulse Kaguya, the Late Clan of the Mist who happened to be some of the best strategists and fighters; more feral animals to be fair. The pair rushed across the bridge, when a ripple appeared.

Naruto stepped out of the Toad he had been hiding in, he was making a unique seal with his pinkie finger and thumb connected. With his ring finger in the circle they made with his other two remaining fingers up. They descended making an ineffective fist "Fuuinjutsu: Kai!"

Where the two rogue-nin stepped, erupted lines of kanji which suddenly coalesced around their feet. They began to glow and suddenly, they began to scream in pain as the explosive tags detonated and ripped through the foot and destroyed it and the lower leg effortlessly.

Naruto then effortlessly parted their heads from their shoulders. "So, Hoshigaki Kisame; Tailless Tailed Beast, Samehada Wielder. Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden Mist, Kubikiribocho Wielder and another one I'm not concerned with."

"Namikaze Naruto, Heir to the Yondaime, supposedly the Ni Konoha no Kiiroi Senko. Low A rank shinobi and you've got a pretty bounty on your head."

Naruto smirked "As do the pair of you." Kisame smirked, grabbed his sword and charged towards them, with Zabuza and the remaining Kiri-nin following on either side. Naruto, pulled out a three pronged kunai and launched it.

Kisame flipped his sword to a flat and deflected it away the kunai. Naruto smirked and vanished in a flash of yellow.

 _(Flashback)_

" _What people do not get my son about the Hiraishin is that it is a jutsu that operates on multiple levels. First of all it is a space-time jutsu, the formulae inscribed on the kunai are in essence just beacons which are linked to our eyes and ears. Meaning when we throw those kunai, we are throwing are additional eyes and ears all over the battlefield." Minato explained to the seventeen year old Chunin._

 _Naruto nodded "Basically the formulae on your kunai basically say 'See' and 'Hear'. Minato made a weird facial expression "Yes and no. At the intersection of hilt and blade there is another seal that folds the space between me and the target…The yellow flash is the result of me in essence running in and out of time. There is one more secret to the technique and that is it requires us to link it with our blood."_

 _Naruto paled, blood being used in any jutsu was borderline kinjutsu! "But…"_

 _Minato nodded "It's a requirement of being Hokage."_

 _Naruto almost fell out of his seat. To be a Hokage, you had to develop a jutsu that went against morals and nature! He stopped, then he remembered exactly what the title of 'Kage' meant. "I…see."_

" _Still interested?"_

 _Naruto nodded._

 _(End Flashback)_

"What good is that?" Snickered Kisame. His jaw dropped and his face went lighter blue when his enemy vanished in a blue light "RASENGAN!" Kisame felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned he stopped as suddenly his back erupted into pain as a swirling and grinding sensation slammed into his back sending him off the side of the bridge.

Kisame suddenly dissolved "MIZU BUNSHIN!" Naruto exclaimed only to have to replace himself with a sweet rapper that had found itself in his kunai pouch. Kisame nodded, his opponent was gifted with the Kawamari…Even he, had forgotten just how useful that jutsu was. After watching his opponent swap himself with something so small, and he had to replace himself normally with a breezeblock, he knew he had his work cut out against him.

With that the Tailless Tailed Beast and the Jinchuriki Clashed.

(Yugao vs Gozu and Meizu)

Yugao drew her sword and kept her tanto and wakizashi near her spine. She had been training a hell of a lot more with other members of the newly developing 'Sword Corps' which was being split into 'Katana', 'Ninjato', 'Tanto' and other similar bladed divisions. She was firmly a member of the Ninjato division with decent enough training in tanto and wakizashi both in conjunction with each other, her ninjato or even on their own. Although she needed work. She immediately spied the chain and knew how she was going to deal with them. Working together was good, but being linked?

The seals on her sword began to glow, she smiled. Whatever her fiancée had done to her sword, she didn't quite know. But what she did know was that it was going to help her out now.

(Kakashi vs Zabuza)

The prodigy of Konoha and Legendary Swordsman collided in a shower of sparks. The ANBU issued kunai deflecting the Horse-Slaying Sword. Zabuza smirked. "Kirigakure no Jutsu!"

(Hantei and Sasuke vs Haku)

"Makyo Hyosho!"


	18. Chapter 18

The Twin Flashes of Konoha.

Naruto/Yugao

"Speech"

" **Jutsu and Bijuu"**

'Thoughts and mindscape'

 _Own Nothing._

 **XVIII: Fighting Time!**

(Yugao vs Gozu and Meizu)

The purple haired kunoichi, readied herself. She didn't know much about these two Chunin. But what she did know was that their teamwork was impeccable. "Come on gentlemen…Let's do this. You're on the clock."

Gozu snarled at her 'That slut is going to pay.' He thought, he looked his twin and they charged Yugao. The grapette grinned and she twirled her sword experimentally, flowering it. She slid into a crouched stance, her ninjato held in a reverse grip, in her sword hand and her tanto in an identical grip in front of her.

"You're dead bitch! KIRIGAKURE NO JUTSU!" Shouted one of her opponents and a mist erupted into existence. Yugao snorted, her affinity was of fire although weaker to water, Yugao had developed her other senses.

She listened, then she heard it. The rattling of the chain as the brothers extended it to their maximum length. She closed her eyes, extended her chakra and she waited **"Ninpo: Shredding Chain!"**

Yugao blurred as she activated a **Shunshin,** she dropped to the floor in a fluidic motion. Her head, chest and then legs and she landed on her feet as the chain whistled overhead. **"Sword Style: Searing Strike!"** She whispered and she swung her sword at one of the demon brothers. It connected and if the smell of burnt flesh was any indication had taken the arm clean off. There was the sound of a metal gauntlet hitting the ground, followed by a choked scream. The mist faded and Yugao found herself rapidly on the defensive as the other brother charged at her. He swung the poisoned clawed gauntlet, Yugao ducked the strike but saw a few strands of her hair. Her eyes flashed **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu."**

A massive fireball erupted from her mouth. Meizu or Gozu, she didn't know which one didn't react quick enough and caught the demon brother in the back and the fireball engulfed him. Yugao quickly **shunshinned** and slit her other opponents throat. The only thing that remained were the distinctive claw gauntlets and their skulls with trace amounts of flesh, Medics had worked with less. She grinned 'More money towards the wedding.' She looked around and saw Kakashi against Zabuza and her fiancé holding against Kisame.

She knew she'd get in Naruto's way. She'd worked with Kakashi before so, mind made up she dived into the fray.

(Kakashi vs Zabuza)

Zabuza was good. He was very good, an absolute prodigy in terms of skill and prowess with kenjutsu. This wasn't the first time but it would definitely be the last time, Kakashi regretted not re-forging his White Chakra Saber. The bridge began to crumble slightly as the massive carving-knife collided onto his ANBU-pattern kunai. The only difference were the customised fuuinjutsu arrays on the knives.

Kakashi shoved forwards, tucked into a roll, before launching himself upwards with a kick. Zabuza moved his leg out the way, raised his sword and suddenly swore. He replaced himself with a log as a ninjato came sailing by his hands. Kakashi looked over "Got a haircut?"

"Not funny Kakashi. You've gotten out of shape…By now you would have ended him."

"He's good Yugao. Very good. Now then… **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!** " Called Kakashi calling the water under the bridge and with a roar an impressively large water dragon appeared. Zabuza's eyes widened as it came straight towards him.

Yugao waited before chagrining in on the tail end of the jutsu her sword coming down low.

(Kisame vs Naruto)

Naruto spun in a tight controlled curve deflecting an exceptionally strong overhead blow delivered from Kisame. Samehada, had been released almost fully from its bandages. Naruto's eyes continued to get wider as the sword began to grow. "She's hungry boy." Cackled Kisame as he made a half seal **"Water style: Explosive Shark Bullet!"**

" **Wind Style: Fujin's Distinguished Dragons!"** Called Naruto, before inhaling deeply and exhaling a massive gust of wind which slowly but surely twisted, turned, thrashed and transformed itself into five massive dragons that were similar in appearance to the **Katon: Fire Dragon Bullet** in appearance.

As the sharks descended smelling blood and weakness, punching tremendous holes in the bridge as the dragons, slashed and slew the sharks as they connected. Naruto vanished in a streak of orange, and reappeared behind Kisame **"Rasengan!"**

Kisame growled in pain as the orb of chakra slammed into his back. It was only because he had a strong grip on Samehada and it providing him with extra chakra was all that prevented him from being cut in half. **"SUITON: KIRIGAKURA NO JUTSU!"**

The water vapour jumped up and soon a thicker and natural mist appeared. Kisame ran for it, the Leader needed to know how strong the Jinchuriki was.

(Hantei and Sasuke vs Haku)

Sasuke was fuming. This sucked. This sucked epically, Hantei was down, and he was barely standing. Even with his sharingan he wasn't able to track their opponent. Moving to damn fast.

" **Fire Style: Fire Breath Jutsu!"** Sasuke exclaimed. A large torrent of flames rushed towards the mirrors only for them to dissipate harmlessly against the shell of ice. He didn't hear what happened next as senbon needles slammed into his neck.

Haku sighed this job was done. He collapsed the mirrors to regain some chakra. This jutsu took a lot out of him, he swayed slightly. Behind his mask his eyes widened as he formed a new set of mirrors just shielding him from a massive dragon jutsu "Well that's a shame…My **Skakuton: Blessed Mummification Dragon** should have destroyed you…Surprise. No I'm not Kekkei Genkai wielder of the Shakuton. Just immensely skilled in Futon, Katon and Suiton." Naruto growled, his eye turning blood red.

" **Hyoton: Freezing Needle Death!"** Haku said and he stepped into the wall of mirrors. Naruto turned to run but found himself surrounded in the Dome of Ice.

Naruto smirked and nine clones popped into existence. Haku watched in horror as four orbs of chakra appeared and suddenly they began to shriek and expand **"Futon: Rasenshuriken!"**

Haku deactivated the mirrors and vanished.

" **CHIDORI!"**


	19. Chapter 19

The Twin Flashes of Konoha.

Naruto/Yugao

"Speech"

" **Jutsu and Bijuu"**

'Thoughts and mindscape'

 _Own Nothing._

 **IXX**

It happened far too quickly for either genin to react. Haku released the Ice Mirror dome and promptly vanished and appeared in front of Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes widened and due to his sharingan being presented. Haku was replaced by Nohara Rin, Kakashi still woke even now from the events of that day.

No-one knew what he knew. Minato-sensei suspected but Kakashi had so far been able to deflect the memories of what he had done during the Shinobi War. Naruto spent the remainder of the conflict comprising of taking Zabuza's head off his shoulders and then forcing Sakura to make her first kill.

That had been two days ago. Currently Hantei and Sasuke under the view of the younger blonde's sister-in-law helped build the bridge. Yugao grinned as Hantei slowly began to realise that the World he was entering and hoping to emulate his father and brother in was unforgiving.

Sakura was the same. Naruto had taken her aside and gently explained to her that dieting to maintain a figure was a stupid thing to do. What was even damaging was the age that she was doing it. "Sakura, it's never too late to change. I've noticed your chakra control and I have a deal for you."

"What's that?"

"Ditch the diet, work with me. Don't go against what I have to say and I'll pull in a few favours to have you become a medic-nin. Believe me Sakura, you could be great…Now are you ready?" Naruto asked.

Sakura nodded. With that she turned to the tree and she began to climb. Naruto watched, yes she had potential. Naruto knew the Chunin exams were going to happen, he'd been on a Team with two Uchiha as an advisor. He knew that the Uchiha would be hot as shit to get into the Chunin exams. "You okay Koi?"

Naruto turned to Yugao "She's got potential…Unfortunately, she'll end up dead in the Chunin exams…I'm thinking…No…Nii-san will kill me."

Yugao looked at him "Kakashi-senpai will kill you why?"

Naruto took a deep breath "It'll cost me three A-ranks of Dango."

Yugao paled "You want to turn YOUR BROTHER, your FIRE-FLEA and the GIRL over to ANKO! Naruto, I love you dearly but that is something that even Kakashi wouldn't forgive you for." She said before wrapping her arms around him.

Naruto grinned "Well we've got the Demon Brothers Dead; Gauntlets and Heads. We've also got the Kubikiribocho and Zabuza skull. I believe we've got enough for the wedding and to complete…" Naruto stopped.

"Complete what?"

Naruto shut up "Something special…For us both…Please hime. You'll love it."

Yugao nodded, Naruto didn't really do surprises. He did spontaneity a lot, however is surprises when they came were generally amazing. Her favourite one was when she had first moved in with him as a couple. They had been sleeping on mission matresses and sleeping bags, she had expected him to be on a mission for three weeks, the same amount of time she had off. But she had been surprised when he had managed to book those three weeks off himself.

She had found out three months later that he had called in a massive favour from Gai and indebted himself seriously to Kakashi for them to take the mission. He had also taken on several D-ranks in punishment from his father and had been put 'on call'.

Kakashi meandered over to them "What are you talking about?"

Naruto turned to Kakashi "You've got the Exams coming up. We're hosting…officially this time. Sasuke's going to want in, as in Hantei. However, Sakura IS NOT ready. Personally I don't think they're ready but you do SO I'M about to do something stupid."

Kakashi nodded "That is?"

"I humbly request to you, Hatake Kakashi to turn your Genin Team over to Miterashi Anko for extreme teamwork exercises."

Kakashi looked at Naruto "I agree. You owe me otouto. Mikoto-sama will be pissed at me and Fugaku will be pissed at you."

Naruto shrugged "Fugaku's a cunt…Everyone knows Mikoto-baasama is the one with all the power. It's just someone willing to face Fugaku about it. He many be a Jonin in rank, he's only Chunin at worst and Toku at best."

Kakashi snorted Fugaku was definitely not a Chunin ranked ninja. "You're suggesting hand them over to Anko before Fugaku starts causing hell and demanding his son be entered into the Chunin exams."

Naruto nodded "This is why I dislike the asshole…"

"Naruto-sensei, you don't like my dad?" Naruto turned to find Sasuke walking up to them. His eyes red, his Sharingan had activated.

"Correct Sasuke. I respect his skill as a ninja but I personally do not like him. He holds grudges for slights both real and imagined…Anyway the bridge will be done in three days and then we can get home."

Kakashi eye-smiled "I sent Pakkun back to Minato-sensei. He wants us to have a look in to Gato Ltd."

"Everything not nailed down?" Several thousand million ryo richer and with a trade contract for the next five years signed by the Wave Lord for discounted missions with Konoha due to false pretences of mission ranking Team Seven and the two additional Jonin headed home.

The three-day ninja speed run displayed the remarkable results of Naruto's crash course training for Sakura. Sakura realised just how much she had neglected her training. When she got back she was going to ask Naruto for further training.

"Team Seven and Jonins Namikaze Naruto and Uzuki Yugao returning from a miscalculated C-Rank mission." Kakashi said with an eye smile. The group made there way up to the Hokage's Office. Kakashi opened the door and as the group entered the office, sitting there were four older shinobi.

"Elders, Jiraiya-Sensei." Naruto said. This was going to be a painful meeting.


	20. Chapter 20

The Twin Flashes of Konoha.  
Naruto/Yugao  
"Speech"  
" **Jutsu and Bijuu"**  
'Thoughts and mindscape'  
 _Own Nothing._

 **XX**

The Shinobi gathered into the Hokage's Office. The civilians and the shinobi councils all converged on Team Seven and the reinforcement team.

"The debrief is now in session." Announced Danzo, the moment Minato took his seat.

"Point of order Hokage-Sama why are the Civilians here?" Asked Naruto.

"We are concerned about the…" Began one of the Civilians only for Naruto to begin to pulse his chakra. It felt the build-up before a storm and the underlying Killing Intent petrified the civilians.

"How dare…"

Naruto cocked his head "How dare I? More like how dare you! This is shinobi business and not yours." Naruto growled reveal the sleeping warrior child that had fought in the Third Shinobi War closing days.

The Shinobi that could, would and had gone toe-to-toe with Uchiha Itachi; Prodigy, Heir and Wonder Boy of the Uchiha Clan. Here he was turning on the Civilians. "Naruto, enough. He makes a good point Elder Shimura."

Naruto pressed on "Another point of order, Yondaime-Sama why is this being set up as a Court Marshal? This at most should be a debriefing between Team Seven, Reinforcement Team 2 and Yourself."

Danzo and the other two Elders, glowered at Naruto and levelled their KI at him. "We find your attitude and respect to us to be wanting."

"Mainly because you're gone and done. The three of you are old and washed up. Elders Koharu and Homura you undercut the Yondaime far too much and diminish him due to his age. Danzo, you've lost an arm and an eye, for your so-called reputation of a "ninjutsu" specialist you're career and respective careers are over. The three of you can't stop me…That is fact." Naruto snarled and his chakra appeared briefly.

Sasuke, Hantei and Sakura gulped and the latter began to shake. The former two just stared. Sasuke, knew that Naruto was an extremely gifted and powerful shinobi as did Hantei but neither of them realised the raw gap between them. "Enough. Naruto stand down. This is standard protocol for when missions are mis-filed and more resources are required." Minato stated.

Naruto nodded and then bowed "Apologies, Yondaime-Sama. Elders."

Yugao looked at her fiancé "That's probably going to bite you."

"I know love. Should they try anything…" Yugao nodded. She didn't like the Elders, none of the Corps did. They respected them but hated them with a passion. Naruto and Kakashi were two of the few that had the courage and the willpower to stand up to them. However, it was only Naruto and Kakashi who were willing to go into open warfare with them. Itachi would join them if diplomacy failed to work.

Speaking of Itachi, he was observing the trial. The debriefing continued, it seemed to go faster than normal. Minato grinned, his eldest definitely knew how to keep the pressure on the council. He looked at the shinobi "All things considered, well done. The bounties will be given directly into your accounts…"

"Konoha procedure, yes Sensei." Kakashi said and with that the meeting finished. The moment the last of the council had left barring Tsume, Minato was out of his haori and had pulled Kakashi, his sons and Yugao into a hug.

"I was worried. It only got worse when I heard that S-rank nin were involved." Minato whispered.

Naruto broke free but wrapped his arms around Yugao and nestled his face into her hair "I practically shit meself. All I can say is thank Kami, I'm so good with Fuuinjutsu otherwise their would have been six coffins."

"What happened to Kisame?" Minato asked.

"Bugged out. After I got him with a **Rasengan** and then used a **Hiraishingiri**. Almost had him too, parted him from his fucking sword only for the fucker to use his **Kirigakure no Jutsu!** , kicked me in the gut. Grabbed his sword and fucked off." Naruto said.

Minato nodded "All of you, Namikaze Household for dinner."

With that Tsume headed over, hugged her step-children and she and Minato, used the **Hiraishin** to vacate the room. "First new jutsu, the **Shunshin.** Seal is Tiger. Be warned concussions are common." With that the three Jonin vanished.

Tenten was tired. She had never been more tired in her entire life, but on the upside it was pleasant experience. She could feel her skills improving dramatically and visibly every single day. Hayate-sensei, was relentless! Every move, every kata, every strike, slash, stab, block practised and practised again. Anything went wrong in an exercise she had to repeat it.

Afterwards, she and Hayate-sensei would spar! It was like working with an artist, it was pure poetry in motion. She picked up her bokken and settled into her stance, ready to go again. Hayate grinned, not a small secretive one; but one that warmed her to the core "Hajime." He yelled and the pair began to fight.

Gekko Hayate was happy. More than that, he was ecstatic. He wasn't blessed with a trio of Genin to impose his teachings on. To be fair, he had sat down with the Yondaime and had explained that he feared he would not be a good teacher, for the fact of his over-specialisation. What hurt was that Minato had agreed. But what cheered the man up was that in order to save Kenjutsu from becoming a forgotten art; all Genin and Chunin were required to have much more than familiarity with it. He, had been promised first pickings of any that wanted to go further into Kenjutsu.

Not even two days later, Higurashi Tenten was introduced to him. What made it even better was that she was his sole pupil, only to be shared by one Namikaze Naruto; another practioner of Kenjutsu. The Hokage's eldest's skill in Kenjutsu was only matched and surpassed by his skill in Kenjutsu.

Gekko, fought the cough down. Naruto had used a diagnosis seal on him to reveal that his cough was from a genetic defect that meant his lungs were smaller and subsequently had 25% less alveoli and less developed Bronchioles in his lungs. Him getting caught by an acid breathe attack back in the Third Shinobi War didn't help much, neither did being saved Orochimaru and his apprentice Miterashi Anko. More the former two than the latter two.

Due to this being brought to the Medical Corps awareness, his treatments were now becoming much more effective. Where he was once had to augment his strength with chakra, when it used to be muscle memory was slowly returning to muscle memory.

Tenten was proving to be a rather amazing pupil. She picked up the skills quicker than he did, but he was always quick to demonstrate that speed did not necessitate mastery. What better way for him to demonstrate then to have spars every session with her either defending or attacking with a specific move, technique or kata.

It used to be all the time but now, nine times out of ten, Gekko would win. However, that number was decreasing…slowly but still decreasing was decreasing. "Apprentice Higurashi."

Tenten swiftly bowed "Shisho!"

"You are ready to move onto the Intermediate stages of the Hidden Leaf Sword Art."

(Namikaze House)

Naruto sighed in relief, that song he had heard whilst in Wave, it was about back breaking work and going with friends to the pub to drink the sorrows away. It fitted pretty well here, Yugao was with Tsume in the kitchen getting the final bits of dinner ready.

Naruto and Minato with Kakashi grinning were playing the 'eye-contact' game with Iruka. Surprisingly, Iruka was doing pretty well.

Iruka kept his breathing steady and pulse calm as he stared down the two Namikaze. Ever since He and Hana had been caught in that position, the tension between them had been frosty. This was the end game. "He'll do. What do you say Naruto?"

"Could have left him to stew a bit longer tou-chan. But yeah, I think he clocked our game. Iruka-chan, well done…you've lasted longer than most people."

Iruka stiffened as he looked at the two "Naruto-san? Yondaime-sama?"

"Please, Iruka-kun, it's not Yondaime-Sama whilst I'm at home. It's Minato. No suffixes." Minato said.

"Right, Naruto, Minato what was that about? I guessed it was a game?" Iruka asked.

"My stepsister…" Naruto said.

Iruka nodded "I'm not the best Shinobi, but I'll…"

"Do right by her. You'll treat like a normal person. Your record speaks for itself. Not outstanding but definitely not anything to be sniffed at; the Umino Family is honoured to have a man like you in it's branch. Your family, the immediate have the same words being repeated 'dependable', 'reliable', 'trustworthy' and most importantly 'loyal'." Minato said.

Iruka nodded "I see…" He turned to find Hana waiting with a nervous disposition clear on her face.

"They approve."

Hana's face suddenly lit up as Tsume summoned them all for dinner. As they sat down and dinner and the evening progressed, Iruka was treated to a valuable site…the Namikaze-Inuzuka family being a family "How's Genin life?"

Iruka could only smirk at Hantei's and Kiba's expressions.


End file.
